Aidan Josephine Cole
by chocolateinducedcoma
Summary: Everyone on the Quileute rez has imprinted except Paul, and he doesn't want to. What happens when a part-Quileute moves to La Push after her father dies? Set about ten years after BD. HIATUS. ADOPTION REQUESTS APPRECIATED.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: I'm having a current original character obsession, hence my need for original character stories. I apologize to the fans of my other stories because I have no idea when my next update will be. Okay, so Paul the werewolf will be the main character in this story, or one of them, even though I know he already imprinted. Tough. He never imprinted on Rachel._

Disclaimer: I own only my original character. I do not own any of the other Twilight characters.

**Chapter One**

We're moving.

I didn't really see why. California was just fine. However, my mother insisted on moving to the La Push reservation not too far from Forks, Washington. My mother and father, or grandfather and grandmother, or something was part Quileute, and that's where their tribe resides. I read up on them online, and they have these major cool legends about werewolves and vampires. They're kind of creepy, but they would be so cool - and possibly terrifying - if they were real.

Well, my dad died. Damn cigarettes. That's why we were moving. Actually, he was the only reason we stayed in California. He refused to move back to La Push as long as he was living. He was really secretive, one of the many things I despised about him, which is the reason I go AWOL if someone keeps secrets from me. The California sun was nice, really, but I preferred the dark.

I glanced at myself in the rearview mirror of the passenger side of my mother's extremely small, manual gear-shift Toyota Echo. It's silver and extremely small. I hate it. My auburn hair was pulled back, but it refused to cooperate and a few tendrils escaped to fall in my face. My bright blue eyes were dull and bored. My ski-slope nose itched, but I ignored it. The dusting of freckles across my slightly tanned, light brown skin annoyed me. I let a sigh escape my plump lips, and I glanced at my mother. She was skinny, brunette, and brown-eyed, so I have no idea where I got my features. My dad was a red-head with green eyes.

"Aidan Josephine, stop pouting," my mother sighed, swatting my hand away from the radio. "We're almost there."

I sighed again at the use of my middle name. I pulled out my iPod Touch, skipping down to "Build God, Then We'll Talk" by Panic! At the Disco. I cranked up the volume to drown out my mother, and we sped off towards the gloomy, rainy reservation.

* * *

"Hello," said a tall man with russet skin and dark, long hair. "You must be the Coles. I'm Jacob Black. It's nice to meet you."

"Aidan," I said, shaking his hand, but pulled it back quickly. He was really _hot_ to the touch. He burned my skin, it seemed. "You sick?" I asked.

"Nah, everyone asks that. I just run hotter than most do."

"Hello, Jacob," said my mother, pulling bags out of the trunk. "Aidan, would you mind actually helping me?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled some things out of the trunk. Jacob did as well, despite my protests. My mother directed his bags to the room upstairs, second door on the right. I went upstairs to pick a room and chose a large one with white walls. I pulled out all my posters and pictures and started tacking them on the wall.

"Nice collection," said Jacob, and I jumped. When did he come in here?

"Thanks. I love alternative music."

"Eh, not me so much. But you should talk to my friend, Paul. He'll have a very serious conversation on how the band Fall Out Boy is better than Panic! At the Disco."

I gasped in mock horror. "I completely disagree!"

He laughed loudly. "Can't wait to see you disagree with him. He'll blow a gasket."

"Aidan Josephine!" I heard my mother call.

I rolled my eyes and stomped out of the room and downstairs.

"_Mother_," I spat, "I've told you a million times not to refer to me by my middle name!"

My body was shaking in anger, like it always did, and my mother stepped back a little, like she always did.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I just get frustrated."

"I like that name," piped in Jacob. I glared at him, but my body had stopped shaking. "Aidan Josephine. Pretty name for a pretty girl."

"How old _are_ you?" I asked after directing a mover with my lilac bed to my room.

"Eighteen."

I think my mouth was open in shock, but I wasn't sure. _Eighteen_? He looked twenty-five, if not, at most, thirty! I was seventeen, and I sure as hell didn't look as old as he did.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I look old," he said with a roll of his eyes. "We all do. Listen, do you want to come to a barbeque tonight? I live four houses down, and I'm sure you'd want to meet my friends."

I shrugged. "I dunno. Ask my mom." I directed another mover to my mother's room but heard my mother talk to Jacob.

"Ms. Cole, what do you know of the Quileute legends?"

"I know them all, Jacob."

"Do you know they're t—?"

"Yes."

"How Quileute is she? Aidan?"

"Three-fourths. Do you think she has the gene?"

"Her tremors when she gets mad look like it. If she grows fast, or starts to get really sick, or the tremors get very bad, please call me. I'm the only Alpha that still phases."

His terminology confused me. Alpha? Phasing? I shrugged, directing another mover with the couch to the living room.

"You should come to the barbeque tonight. The rest of the pack will be there, and you'll be able to interact with the mothers. Sue Clearwater is the sweetest."

Pack? What?

"What time?"

"Anytime after four. They'll be plenty of food. I'll be sure to fill you in on the details if she does…you know…"

"Of course. We'll be in touch."

Jacob walked back into the room all smiles. "She said yes. So, I'll see you 'round four thirty, five-ish?"

I shrugged. "She's the boss." I was about to ask about what he had said, but I realized they had been in the kitchen. That was not normal hearing range. I decided to ask later.

* * *

"No, Mom, you shouldn't bring anything," I repeated as she looked through her cook books for the brownie recipe. "We just moved here; they wouldn't expect us to cook anything. And I won't cook that; I know you'll try to make me."

She sighed and closed the book. "I know. Let's head over, then."

I walked four houses to my left and followed the smell of food. I found Jacob quickly; he was playing a video game with a stunningly beautiful girl; his girlfriend, I guessed.

"Oh, hey, Aidan. Aidan, this is Nessie, my girlfriend. Ness, this is Aidan. She just moved here."

"Hey," she said shyly and waved. I waved back, and Jacob kissed her on the cheek.

"So, is this it, or is anyone else coming?" I asked.

"You have no idea," said Nessie with a laugh. "_Everyone_ comes to the Blacks' barbeque."

"Yeah, I bet Seth, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Leah, and Jeff are out back. Paul is probably off moping in the woods with his iPod."

I shrugged and walked out back to find more stunningly beautiful people. A sandy-haired boy looked up and waved at me.

"Hi! You must be Aidan. I'm Seth Clearwater."

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Edward," said the bronze-haired man. He was very pale but beautiful. His topaz eyes glimmered, but I noticed the hand curled around his waist. "This is my wife, Bella. The big, intimidating one is Emmett, this is Leah, and her boyfriend, Jeff," he said, motioning to each one of them in turn.

Leah waved but looked back adoringly at Jeff, who waved as well. He was _huge_ and very fit. Emmett gave a goofy smile, and Bella smiled kindly at me. She was pale and beautiful, her eyes topaz as well. That wasn't a normal eye color, was it? They looked more related than married. Nessie looked pale as well, but anyone compared to Jacob or me or my mom or Seth was pale.

I heard a screen door open and close and I heard Seth's loud voice clearly.

"Laura, baby!" he said happily, scooping a girl not much older than me into his arms, kissing her soundly.

"Hi, Seth," she said, kissing him on the cheek, and blushing at the audience.

"Laura, this is Aidan; she just moved here. Aidan, this is my girlfriend, Laura."

She smiled at me, her hand intertwined with his.

I met Quil and his wife, Claire, who were both in their mid twenties. I met Sam, an intimidating native, and his wife, Emily, who had three long scars across her face. I didn't stare, and she was very sweet. They had a four-year-old, Adriana, who wouldn't let go of Embry, another friend of Jacob's. He didn't seem to mind; he actually seemed to enjoy it. I met Jared and his wife, Kim, who were very enthusiastic about meeting me. Collin and Brady were nice, and they all stared at me a little, which freaked me out. Edward and Bella saved me more than once from their constant gaze, which I thanked them for. Everyone seemed to be with someone, except me. I guess in a small town like this, everyone knows everyone.

"Jake, where's Paul?" I heard Collin ask over the roar of everyone else's voice.

"He's probably moping that he doesn't have a girlfriend. Go get him before I do."

I looked around and noticed most of the guys wore shorts and nothing else, but nobody seemed to notice. Leah wore a bathing suit top and long shorts. They all seemed half naked and very fit. I guess it was a Quileute thing.

Kim and Emily started to put out food at six, and they suggested I get some before the boys got near it, or they wouldn't be any left. I did what they said, and sure enough, a stampede of half-naked boys surrounded me.

"Seth, don't touch the sausages!"

"No, get your own!"

"Collin, get your paws off my burger!"

"Brady, remove yourself from my hot dogs, please and thank you!"

"Quil, come on, I wanted that one."

"Tough, it's for Claire and Addy."

"Embry, get your own; Quil got some for Adds."

"Leah, please!"

"Jeff, off my food!"

"Jake, come on, stop, I want some!"

It was a war zone. Nothing was left. I was shocked; I had taken two hot dogs and a cheeseburger, and that was plenty for me. Everyone else had, like, five hot dogs and six burgers. And this was only the first round! I ate quickly and found myself still famished. That made no sense to me. I supposed I should eat like the boys, but with more manners. I looked at them devour their food, and I was surprised they didn't just eat the paper plates with it. When Kim and Emily didn't look, I took two more hot dogs from the grill. They caught me, and I grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry; I feel like I haven't eaten in days. It feels odd."

They exchanged a knowing look and gave me two more burgers as well. I ate them quickly and they seemed to satisfy me for now.

I saw Collin walk out of the forest to talk to Jacob. I watched curiously as Jake walked angrily into the trees, blocking him from my view. I wandered quietly into the woods behind them; I was too curious for my own good. I couldn't see anyone and didn't want to in fear of getting caught. But I could hear.

"What the hell, Paul?!" I heard Jacob say; it wasn't hard, since he was yelling.

"Damn it! I don't want this to happen! That's why I don't want to be here. Why did you make me come here?!"

"Calm down, Paul, you're going to phase."

Again with that word. What the hell were they talking about?!

"I don't want to imprint on the new chick," he said so quietly, I almost didn't hear him.

"Aidan? Why not?"

"I don't want to imprint. I don't want to see someone with lovey-dovey eyes and never want to hurt them! I want the choice. I don't want to relinquish my will to someone I don't know."

I heard something crack.

"Paul, chill. She might imprint on you too, so don't get so worked up about it."

Time seemed to freeze as the air tensed considerably. What the hell was imprinting?

"She has the gene?"

"I think so. Her mom used her first and middle name, and Aidan started shaking like you did before you phased for the first time. She has a short fuse, and I saw her stealing more food from Emily and Kim. She's going to be like us, and she might imprint on you."

"Are you sure she has the gene? Positive?" he said quietly.

"No, but…"

"Then I don't want to meet her. Tell her I'm sick or something. I just…I don't…not until she's turned, Jake. Please."

Why didn't he want to meet me? What was imprinting? So many questions ran through my head as I left the forest. I sat against a tree, declining to go home or sit around the bonfire. Jake came out of the forest, and when he saw me, he came over and sat beside me.

"Don't want to listen to the legends?" he asked.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

I sighed. I felt out of the loop. Everyone knew things I didn't. Everyone. My mom, Jake, Emily, Seth, Nessie, everybody. And they all refused to tell me.

"No one tells me _anything_. Why is my mom scared of me? Why doesn't Paul want to meet me? What the hell is imprinting? Ever since I've gotten here, no one tells me anything, and I've been here for four hours. I want to go back. I hate being lied to."

I stood and simply left. Jacob called my name, and Sam stopped telling the legends. Everyone stared at me as I left the place that was surrounded in secrets.

* * *

"Aidan, please, stop for a sec!"

I rolled my eyes and stopped in front of my house. Jacob followed me home. Stalker.

"What do you want?" I asked tiredly. "Go away."

"No, come on, Aidan. Please listen for two minutes."

I turned and looked at him. "Unless you can tell me what the hell is wrong with this place, leave."

And I walked into my house.

Quileutes are douche bags.

* * *

_A/n: I finished this thing hours ago, but deleted half of it because it was moving way too fast. I need a few more chapters before she phases and gets sick. Three or four at the most. Review, and I'll give you brownies and cookies._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Next chappie! Enjoy. _

**Chapter Two**

School was horrible. No one sat next to me because no one knew me, other than the people I was mad at, which ended up being a quarter of the school. Everyone learned to stay away from me after my first fight with Jacob, in which my entire body trembled in anger. I punched him in the face, broke his nose, and got detention. Which, by the way, only made me tremble harder in anger. I tried to stop, but my entire body was angry. I felt like I was having a seizure. My iPod calmed me down, though I feel like I almost broke it.

Jacob's nose healed fast, which annoyed me. However, that didn't stop everyone from the barbeque from pestering me. They had tried to talk to me, and every time they said that they "weren't allowed to tell me." Unfortunately, I sat next to Jacob in science and Seth in history. I was supposed to sit next to Paul in five of my classes, but since he was 'sick, he never showed.

Third period history came rolling around, and I grumpily took my seat next to Seth. He smiled softly at me, and I growled low at him.

"Hi, Aidan," said Seth. He normally left me alone during this period, but something told me he wouldn't today.

"Seth," I acknowledged coldly.

"Aidan, we all want to tell you. Really we do. But—"

"—you're not allowed. I've heard that excuse five times already," I said, rolling my eyes; I heard that excuse more than that, and it was only my seventh day at school.

There was an awkward silence between us for a good ten minutes. For those ten minutes, I had hoped he'd break, or at least give up. No such luck.

"I felt the same way," he said softly. "A couple years ago, I had no idea what was happening. My friends, even my _sister_, kept their distance, and they all got mad easily if I tried to ask them why. I was scared for them and angry, and no one would tell me anything. Within a month, I wished no one had. I wished I had never known. It's not all it's cracked up to be, Ai."

My harsh glare softened as he retold his story. I guess I wasn't as mad at him anymore since he had gone through what I'm going through right now. I wasn't as alone as I thought.

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch instead of hiding in the library?" he asked, a soft, teasing smile on his face.

I chuckled. "Sure."

* * *

"You've stopped pouting?" Jacob asked in surprise at noon when I sat at their lunch table. I glared at him, my right arm shaking, itching to just whack him. He held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sitting with Seth. He's _nice_ to me," I snarled, plopping down next to Seth. My arm still shook and I fought to calm myself down. Seth put a warm hand on my shoulder, which helped calm me as my trembles ended. I smiled at him, silently thanking him.

Lunch wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. They included me in their conversation, making sure they didn't use the words I didn't know and they wouldn't tell me, and I was thankful. They teased Seth when he found out Laura was home sick. Seth then flung some potatoes at Jacob, which caused Seth to receive a splat of applesauce on his face. Embry was about to throw something at Jake, but I glared at him.

"If you guys get food in my hair, you're _all_ going down," I hissed, and they all sat, picking at their food. I smiled.

"So, is Paul still moping?" Leah asked Jake. Jake glanced at me almost unnoticeably before nodding.

"Yeah. He won't come out of the house. If he does, he goes for a quick run in the woods, and then just runs back home."

"Should I bring him his work?" I asked. "I have most of my classes with him."

Jacob shook his head. "No, he'll get really mad. He doesn't want to see anyone. I'll bring it."

"But, if he doesn't want to see anyone, why will _you_ bring it?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"To give to his mom or leave on the counter," he lied easily, and he knew I knew he was lying. I rolled my eyes but ignored it. If they were going to lie to me, I might as well catch them in the act.

"So, Aidan, why did you move to La Push?" Seth asked, trying to break the staring contest I was having with Jake.

"My dad…he died. Lung cancer. Suffocated to death," I said nonchalantly. Jeff and Kim looked at me apologetically. I don't know why…I hated my dad.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Seth.

"It's okay," I said, shrugging. "He was a crappy dad anyway. He only wanted my mom because she was hot. He cheated on her so many times. He was full-blooded Quileute, and my mom's only half. He probably didn't even tell us his real name. Josh Uley Cole. What a stupid name."

Everyone seemed to freeze and exchange glances. I glared at them all.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing," Brady said.

"Yeah right," I muttered. They all seemed to hear me as they looked down at their feet.

* * *

"Have a nice day?" my mother asked. "Talked to Jake yet?"

"Yeah," I admitted grudgingly. "I still hate that they lie to my face like that."

"Honey, you just have to get to know them better," she sighed and patted my arm. "You feel warm. Are you sick?" she asked, placing the back of her hand on my forehead, but I pushed her away.

"Mom, I'm fine."

"But, Aidan…"

"I feel fine, Mom," I argued, bringing my bag to my room. "I'm gonna go do my homework."

I sat on my bed, turned on my favorite playlists after plugging my iPod into my iHome, and got down to work. I loved history, but my teacher was horrible and boring. Science was okay, especially after I blew up my first beaker. That got me interested. French was easy for me, and English was boring, too. I was taking Spanish as an elective, but I was thinking of dropping it; my French and Spanish seemed to meld together. I was also taking Photography. The developing was fun, and that was it. The teacher was horrible. Too strict and too eccentric. Paul was supposed to be in English, History, Science, Math, and French with me, but until I 'phased,' whatever that was, I guess he was going to avoid me. That thought stung a little, but I let it slide.

I went to put on my oversized shirt and yoga pants, and found the shirt to be a little less oversized than it used to be. My pants ended around my ankles. Huh. I had just bought these.

"Mom," I said, "I'm growing. I need new clothes. Can we go to Port Angeles tonight and out for dinner?"

I heard her come upstairs and open my door. I motioned to the bottom of my pants, and her eyes widened slightly.

"Y-yeah. We'll get things a little big, though. I don't want you to grow out of anything too soon."

I shrugged. Whatever. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I picked it up.

"Aidan's House of Whining," I said.

"AJ!" I heard someone squeal on the other line, and I squealed back.

"Dane!" I said happily. He was my best friend in California, even though he was gay. Who cares? He's still a person.

"How you doing, girlie?" he asked, and I sat down on my bed and turned my music down. "How's La Push?"

"It's good. All the guys are really hot and fit and muscular here. You'd love them, Dane."

"Oh, I have to visit soon, then. Are any of them available?" he asked.

I laughed. "Nah, they're all taken and straight. Sorry, babe."

"Oh, well, I'm taken too."

"What?! When did this happen? Dane, you better tell me everything!"

"Chill out. His name is Brendan. His really tall, and very, _very_ fit. I'll send you a picture soon. He's really sweet, and doesn't mind holding my hand in public. Not like Daniel at all."

"That's great, baby!" I said. "I miss you with all my heart."

"Me, too, hun. I'll come visit soon so he can get your approval. He's already scared of you. I told him you were prone to random anger fits, and a black belt. And, not to mention, you're huge."

"And getting huger! I just bought pants and now I have to buy new ones!"

"Listen, hun, Brendan's here. He's taking me out tonight. I love you."

"Love you, too, baby. Muah."

"Muah."

I hung up and sighed. He was one of my only friends that I missed. He was one person I could talk to about almost everything, except the issue I was having with Jacob and his merry friends. That seemed very private, and I guessed that if I ever got to know, I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. I sighed, but turned my music off when I heard my mom on the phone. I quietly picked up the other line.

"I think it's happening, Jacob. She's getting really big. I just bought her new pants and she's already grown out of them."

"I'll make sure the pack keeps an eye out for her. It might not be long, now. Another month or two, tops. Try to keep your distance so you don't make her mad. She's wouldn't want to hurt you. Is there anything else you've noticed?"

"Her tremors are getting more frequent. Whenever she's the slightest bit frustrated, it translates into anger, and she starts trembling. Usually, her music can calm her down, but it's only specific songs, now. I don't know what would be able to calm her down after a while."

"If she gets close to Leah, she'd be more than welcome to stay over a couple nights a week when she's in a bad mood. That'll decrease your risk."

"She felt a little warmer today too. I tried to take her temperature, but she went into her room to do her homework. Did you find out if Josh Cole and Joshua Uley were the same?"

"Not yet. I could get a DNA test if you want. I just need some of her blood, and some of Sam's blood. If they have the same father, it would show. I can't believe Joshua Uley would run out on Sam just to have another child…"

Well, I definitely wasn't supposed to hear that. My father was Sam's father? No way.

"She'd get suspicious. I'd rather wait until she phases so she'd know what going on. It's really frustrating her, Jacob. She might burst any day if you keep blatantly lying to her."

"I'll do my best. She'll be part of the pack soon, and she'll be like a sister to us. She'd be part of the family; it's hard lying to her."

"Then don't. Just…omit the parts she's not allowed to know yet."

He sighed. "Will do, Mrs. Cole. There's a bonfire again Thursday night. You and Aidan are welcome, and always will be."

"Thank you, Jacob. We'll see you there at five."

"Bye."

My mother hung up and so did I. I put on pants that used to be too big for me and a blue tee-shirt and black velvet flats. I brushed my hair, applied light make-up, grabbed my purse, and headed downstairs.

"Mom, I'm ready to go," I said, finding her quickly. She was reading a book of Quileute legends. She closed it quickly and smiled a little guiltily, as if I wasn't supposed to see her reading a stupid book.

"Okay, let's go. And I get veto power on your clothes. Then we'll go out for Italian, and you can order three meals if you like; you seem to be eating a lot nowadays."

I smiled goofily. "Great! To Port Angeles, then."

* * *

I pulled all seventeen bags out of the trunk late that night and carried them easily into my room. I had eaten two plates of gnocchi, and my mom had eaten a salad. I felt like a pig, but my mom said it was alright. She insisted on getting me a lot of shorts and sports bras and bathing suits, which confused me, but she said that I'd need them. I had also gotten sneakers and flip flops in a size too big, since my feet were also growing.

Leah had invited me over for dinner the next day, Saturday, and I didn't refuse. She said she wanted to know me better, so I assumed she had pretty innocent motives. Unless Jacob had talked to her. Then she was just doing what the 'alpha' had told her to. I didn't even know what that was.

When I got there, I was greeted with a warm hug by a woman I assumed to be Leah's mother, Sue. She chatted and directed me to Leah's room.

"Hi, Leah," I said after opening her door. She had been lying face down on her bed reading a book. She closed it and smiled.

"Hi, Aidan. I'm glad you came," she said nicely, hugging me tight. I hugged her back.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked her, and she patted the spot next to her.

"Want to play twenty questions, so we can get to know each other better?"

I shrugged, and she smiled.

"Okay," I said, stroking my imaginary beard, "do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, Seth is my little brother. Do you?"

"No, only child." _Maybe not_, I thought, remembering what Jacob had told my mother yesterday. "Your turn."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue. Or green. I can't decide. You?"

"Silver or white. They're pretty."

We chatted a little, and I learned that she had been a very bitter person after Sam had left her for her cousin, Emily. She felt like she would never find love, and then Jeff joined the 'pack.' She slipped up but hadn't noticed, and I didn't mention anything. She had felt a tug at her heartstrings, and he felt the same when he saw her, and they've never been apart for more than a few days since. I also learned that her father died about ten years ago, and that she never had really had a best friend before. She had been so bitter, her friends didn't put up with it. I gave her a hug and offered to be her best friend, and she almost burst into tears.

I told her that I had been feeling so weird lately. I was sad that my father died, sure. He was my blood, I couldn't help it. But the more I thought about him, the more I saw how secretive he was and how he lied all the time. I hated being lied to and now that people are lying to me here, it made me think of how much a dick my father was, and that made me angry.

I'd been so angry lately. I'd always had a short fuse, but I had never trembled like this in anger. Leah listened and didn't interrupt, and I was very grateful. I told her about Dane and how much I missed him. I told her how much I hated my dad, but my mother still loved him, which angered me. I told her sheepishly that I felt like Paul wasn't around because of me, and how guilty I felt.

"Oh, Ai, it's not you!" she said, engulfing me in a hug, but I knew she was lying through her teeth; being around my dad helped me spot lying. "Paul's always been a hot head. Always. He doesn't want to go anywhere yet; he's really upset about something and he'll only tell Jacob about it. Jacob won't tell _anyone_. It's infuriating."

"I'm sure. Breaking his nose was such sweet satisfaction," I said with a sigh, recalling the happy memory.

"He was impressed. He didn't think you'd be able to break anything."

"Hey, I was a black belt when I was in California. I can pack a punch and defend myself alright."

"Maybe you and Jake can spar. He's undefeated in our group of friends, and if you beat him, you can never let him live it down."

I laughed, imagining his face. That would be better than breaking his nose!

Sue called us down for dinner. I saw the mountain of food that awaited us, and I almost drooled. I loved food. I loved Sue.

"Thank you, Sue," I said politely, sitting at the table, putting some of everything on my plate, and tried to pace myself. It didn't work. I was done before you could say that really long word in the Mary Poppins movie. I piled more food onto my plate and glanced at Leah, who was devouring hers like she hadn't seen food before. I shrugged my shoulders and ate away at the mountain of food until there was only a little left, which I offered to Leah. She looked stunned, but smiled, thanked me, and piled the last bit of baked ziti and chicken onto her plate.

I sat back and rubbed my stomach. Ugh, that was amazing. The best. The bomb. I felt like I could explode. Then, I smelled chocolate cake in the kitchen, and my hunger immediately returned. I loved chocolate cake. It is the meaning of life. It is, I'm serious.

I'd had pretty freaking good chocolate cakes, but none of them compared to Sue's. I almost moaned when I took my first bite; it was Heaven on Earth. The best ever. I couldn't think a chocolate cake better than this. I was in love with this cake.

"Sue, this cake is _amazing_," I moaned as I took another bite. "I'm in love with this cake. I want to marry this cake. This is the best cake ever."

Sue and Leah laughed. Sue thanked me, placing a kiss to the top of my head. Leah chuckled heartily. Seth came running in through the back door, his eyes wide. He was shoe-less and shirtless, wearing a pair of basketball shorts.

"What's wrong?" he asked, panicked.

"Nothing wrong," I said grumpily. "Your family is just making fun of me. I just told them that I wanted to marry your mom's cake. It's the best cake ever! Have you tried it? Don't even think about trying my slice. Ugh," I moaned again, taking another bite, "I'm in love with this cake."

Seth rolled his eyes and chuckled, ruffling my hair. I poked my tongue out at him as he ran out the back door again.

As I helped clean the dishes, I heard wolves howling in what seemed like laughter. I shook my head vigorously.

I must be going nuts.

* * *

"Aidan, please, let me take your temperature," my mother pleaded after I had hugged her in greeting. I marched away from her, annoyed.

"Mom, I feel perfectly fine. I'm breathing, I'm speaking. I'm fine. My throat doesn't hurt, my body doesn't ache. My stomach does, but I had eight slices of Sue's cake. Give it a rest, Mom. I'm going to bed."

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair in agitation. I had lied though. I _was_ feeling a little ache-y. I ignored it. I guessed I would feel better in the morning.

I changed into my pajamas and hopped into bed, shutting the lights off.

That night, I dreamt of the howling wolves, almost as big as horses, saving me from the Cold Ones. I woke up in a sweat at four in the morning. I rolled over, trying to get to sleep. I guess seeing my mother reading the book of the Quileute legends had told my subconscious to start making things up in my mind to scare to cheese out of me. It worked.

I was glad it was Sunday. I could sleep in and catch up on the hours of restless sleep I had gotten.

* * *

_A/n: I'm trying to make sure I don't move too fast. I don't want her to be a werewolf by chapter four. I'm thinking more along the lines of chapter seven or eight. Please review; they make me smile. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: I'm on a roll! It takes me five to seven days to completely finish a chapter, and I started this the day after I posted. I must've been really bored at school to finish this so soon! I have some really good ideas. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Three**

"Aidan! Aidan Josephine! It's one in the afternoon! Get up!"

I groaned and rolled over, stuffing my head under my pillow. I was tired! I hadn't slept well at all last night, and all I wanted to do was curl up under my covers and never come out.

"Mom, I'm tired," I moaned, my voice muffled by my pillow.

"Don't sleep your day away," she scolded, pulling the covers off me. I groaned again as she pulled my pillow off my head. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, glaring blearily at my mother. She simply smiled. "Seth and Leah invited you over. They're expecting you at two forty five. Rise and shine!"

I got up and stumbled into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I turned the shower on as hot as it could go. I washed my face, and brushed my hair and teeth before hopping into the semi-warm shower. I was too tired to notice that it should feel hotter, since I turned the heat all the way up. I washed my hair with the shampoo I insisted smelled like cotton candy, though my mother disagreed. I rinsed my hair, and turned the shower off and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel. Somehow, I was wide awake; normally, only a cup of coffee with a lot of milk and sugar could wake me up. I got dressed in a blue tee-shirt that matched my eyes and black skinny jeans with my paint splattered white sneakers. I decided to wear my hair down, something I rarely do. I brushed it out and parted it to my left. I applied eyeliner and mascara before running downstairs to make myself a big breakfast; I was hungry!

However, I smelled the eggs and bacon, and was very glad I had a mom like mine. She made me enough food for three large people, which was enough to make me full. I piled the bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns, and pancakes onto my plate and dug in like a savage. I was too hungry to even try and be polite. I heard my mother chuckled at my manners in the background, but for once she didn't yell at me to use utensils. Who needs utensils when you've got hands? Not me.

"Aidan," she called as I finished off the last of the bacon. "Leah and Seth are outside to pick you up."

"Invite them in," I said, moving on to the hash browns and scrambled eggs. "I'm not done yet. Warn them not to touch my food."

She rolled her eyes and went to invite my friends in. I was really hungry! I had missed breakfast, and this was my brunch. Psh. I wouldn't make it past five without more food.

"Hey, Ai," I heard Seth say from behind me. "Not to worry, we won't touch your food. Though I wonder why you're having breakfast when it's almost three."

"I had a nightmare last night and didn't sleep well," I said through a mouthful of toast. "I saw my mom reading a book of Quileute legends so I had a nightmare where the Cold Ones almost got me, but I was saved by the Protectors. It was really scary. So, to make up for my eight hours of restless sleep, I slept until an hour and forty-five minutes ago."

Seth and Leah exchanged curious glances before plastering a fake smile on their faces. I rolled my eyes and moved my dishes to the dishwasher.

"I'm ready; let's go," I said, my tone of voice a little sharp. They all knew something, and weren't trying very hard to hide it.

* * *

I had fun at the Clearwater's. Sue saved me an entire chocolate cake. When she showed me, I gave her an enormous hug, picking her up off the floor. I had my cake. I love that cake.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, hugging her tightly. "I wish I had dreamt about that cake. I probably would have dreamt that I married it. Mister and Missus Best-Cake-in-the-World. I love this cake."

Seth had invited his other friends over, too. Jake, Nessie, Jared, Kim, Embry, and Jeff came. Quil and Claire were off doing "stuff" and Laura was still sick.

We played video games and we ate. We watched movies and we ate. I scared them all away from my cake, and we ate some more. Sue must've prepared for an army, because by the time I left with my cake, there was no food left, and we were all full.

As I walked home, I thought of when I told Seth and Leah about my dream. Seth look…happy. Why? Because the wolves had saved me? Leah looked…guarded. She was trying to keep her true feelings from me. But the arch in her eyebrows let me know she was worried. Why was she hiding her anxiousness from me?

I shook my head to clear my mind. I didn't want to know. Leah was my friend; if she had wanted me to know, she would've told me. _We're not allowed_… everyone had said that to me at one point. Why weren't they allowed? What secrets could they possibly be hiding? What could I possibly discover about them?

I dropped my cake off at home and headed back towards the Clearwater's, sending a text message to Leah claiming I had forgotten something and was on my way back. My mind was reeling. What were they hiding? As I walked, I felt my body ache. Each step was difficult. I was a block from the Clearwater's now, and my vision was becoming blurry. I felt my heart pound, and I feared it would burst from my chest. I felt my head pound, a migraine coming on. I sent a quick text to Leah, telling her I was a block from her house, but I didn't think I would make it, and that I felt really sick, and I asked her to come get me. I sat on the concrete, reveling in the coolness of the sidewalk. My body felt like it was on fire, and I couldn't open my eyes. My migraine worsened, and every noise I heard was intensified, and I whimpered in pain.

"Oh my God! Seth, I think its happening. Get Jacob, and tell him to call Dr. Cullen," I heard Leah shout, but she sounded so far away. "Tell him to get Nessie and Kim out of there. I'll put her in my room."

I heard a howl in the distance, and then I heard no more.

* * *

In the darkness, I could still feel the fire in my veins. I didn't scream, though I wanted to with every fiber of my being. My body convulsed in the darkness; I still refused to open my eyes.

I started to regain consciousness, and I heard voices.

"She's undergoing the change as we speak. She'll be like this for another day or two, from what I've seen. Her chromosomes are changing, and that process is excruciatingly painful, as I'm sure you all remember," I heard a velvet voice say. I took a deep breath and recoiled; a sickly sweet smell filled my nostrils and my instincts told me to attack. I held back, and listened.

"Carlisle, you should get out of here," I heard Jacob say. "If she smells you, she might prematurely phase, and she'll be in this state for days longer, trying to phase back. We'll send you updates, I promise. We just have to get that smell away."

I heard footsteps, and a door opening and closing. I felt a soothing presence as the bed dipped and someone sat beside me, grabbing at my hand.

"Aidan," I heard someone coo. Leah. "Aidan, I know you're scared. I know you want to know everything, and I promise you, I'll tell you it all. I just want you to know that everyone's here for you."

I groaned in pain as the fire raged on. I willed myself to be quiet, as Leah was telling me everything.

"I know you know of the Quileute legends. I have to tell you, that they're real. Werewolves, well _shape-shifters_, and vampires _do_ exist. Everyone is a werewolf except Laura, Kim, Emily, and Adrianna. And our mothers." I gasped in surprise. "We shift because of the presence of vampires. Our duty as werewolves is to protect humans from the Cold Ones. We call ourselves werewolves because when we shift our shape, we turn into wolves. We're actually shape-shifters, but we don't call ourselves that. We phase when we're really angry, but with a pup like you, it won't be hard to make you angry. Yeah, you're one too. You have a lot of Quileute blood in you, so you're the second female werewolf. You're in the process of turning into a werewolf.

"The Cullen's are vampires, but they're the good kind. They don't want to hunt humans, so they hunt animals instead. They go to school and pretend to be normal humans. Nessie is Bella and Edward's child, only she's half-human. Bella conceived when she was human, and Nessie almost killed her. Edward changed her, so now Bella and Edward are vampires with a half-human child.

"We've confirmed that you're Sam Uley's half sister. Sam was the Alpha before he stopped phasing, so now he's decided to make Embry the Alpha, since Embry imprinted on Sam's daughter.

"Imprinting is the way we find soul mates. I imprinted on Jeff, and he imprinted on me. You feel a tug at your heartstrings, and suddenly, that person is _everything_ to you. You don't want to see them hurt, you don't want to see them cry, and you want to protect them the best you can. It's hard to explain. Embry's love for Adrianna is purely platonic until she grows up; then, Embry can be whoever he wants to be to her. Jacob imprinted on Nessie. Quil imprinted on Claire. Sam imprinted on Emily. Seth imprinted on Laura. Jared imprinted on Kim. Collin and Brady are still pretty young, so they haven't imprinted yet. We used to think it was rare, but now we think the presence of the vampires provokes it, like our phasing. Paul didn't want to meet you because he doesn't want to imprint. He doesn't like the fact he's not in control of who he falls in love with. He's afraid he'll imprint on you. He's a hot head, and phases a lot because he can't control his anger. He said he'd meet you once you've phased, and that looks like a good day or two from now. I'm sorry about the pain and confusion; you'll understand more once you've phased wolf. I wonder what color you're fur will be."

Leah's explanations told me everything I needed to know; what they hid from me, why they hid it from me, and what the hell was happening to me. I had a pack now; a family of friends who'd love me and protect me.

I belonged.

I couldn't bite back the next scream of pain as my migraine increased ten-fold, and the fire in my veins raged on.

I don't know if I can survive two more days of this.

* * *

_A/n: Woah, I finished this soon! About mid chapter four, the change will be complete, and they'll go into the woods so she can phase. I'm sorry, I couldn't wait any longer. Then the whole Paul thing happens, because that's my main plot-ish type thing. Reviewing gets you virtual desserts of your choice._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: I just can't stop!!!!!_

**Chapter Four**

I couldn't bite back the ninth scream of pain. Tears flowed down familiar tracks on my cheeks. Leah's cool touch could sooth me no longer. My eyes were squeezed shut, as if it would help block the fire in my veins.

"Leah…" I said after a deep breath. My voice was hoarse from the screaming, and I felt her grip tighten on my hand. "Jake? Seth?" I breathed, afraid that speaking louder would encourage the fire to burn hotter.

"They're in the next room. Jake hasn't left since it started, and neither has Seth. Sam's there, too. He wanted to see you. I'll go get them, if you want." I nodded my head jerkily, and she left my side, letting the fire consume me alone.

I bit my lip and moaned lowly in pain. I was afraid if I screamed again, my raw throat would burst. I heard hammering footsteps, and a door swing open. I felt a cool hand against my forehead, and I sighed. I smelt a familiar woodsy scent, much like mine.

"Aidan," I heard him murmur, and I knew it was Sam. He placed a tender kiss to my forehead. My hand reached for his, and he squeezed it tightly as another wave of pain passed through me.

I heard more footsteps and felt the bed dip beside me, a comforting hand on my thigh.

"Hey, Ai," I heard Seth murmur, and I could hear the pain in his voice as he said it. He didn't like watching me like this. Who would? He can probably barely remember his change, anyway.

"Hi Seth," I breathed, before holding my breath as the fire increased. "Sam…Jake…whose pack…?" I didn't finish in fear of my voice betraying me and screaming along with the fire.

"You get to chose," said Jake softly. "I have Leah, Seth, Jeff, and Paul. Sam has given his Alpha status to Embry, so Embry has Brady, Collin, Jason, Max, Ollie, and Quil, but Quil barely phases anymore now that he has Claire."

I had already chosen Jacob's pack. My best friends were in it, and Sam wasn't the Alpha anymore, so I wouldn't have to choose between my brother and my friend.

"We're around the Cullen's a lot, though. Your werewolf instincts will be hard to control once you smell them, so until you're trained better, you should stay on La Push territory. We don't really abide by the treaty, but Embry's pack does. You'd still be in my pack, you just wouldn't run patrols until you can control your instincts," said Jake.

I nodded jerkily, squeezing Sam's hand tighter as the fire burned hotter and hotter. He pushed my hair back, trying to sooth me. I wanted to tell Seth and Jake to get out, but I couldn't find the words. I wanted to look at Leah so she could help me, but my eyes refused to open. I bit my lips and writhed in pain.

"Jake. Seth. Out," I said, before groaning in pain again. "Please," I added. I bit back another yelp of pain as my tears traced familiar paths down my cheeks. Seth and Jake each gave my shoulder a small squeeze before leaving. Leah was at my other side, holding my other hand. I let myself scream as the fire burned, my heart pounding hard in my chest, trying to deal with the fire. Every nerve was burning. Every pore of my body screamed for the fire to stop. Anything to stop it.

"Sam," I said softly before biting my lip to bite back my scream, "when will it _stop_?" I asked. "Make it stop, Sam. It _hurts_," I said, pleading with him, begging him to cool me down, and to end the pain.

"I know," he said, his voice raw. "I'm so sorry, Aidan. It's almost over."

I screamed again as the fire burned every part of my body in the intense heat. I thrashed wildly, trying to buck the pain off my body, but it clung onto me, never relenting, never letting go. And, just like that, it was gone. I stopped moving completely, just in case the fire was tricking me, only to come back ten times hotter. It wasn't. I could move without pain. I sat up quickly, and popped my eyes open.

I looked at my brother, and his face was full of happy surprise. His chocolate eyes were wide, and his smile was unrelenting. I looked at Leah. Her black hair was tied up messily, her eyes wide and worried.

"Leah," I said, a broad smile on my face. She smiled brightly, and I hugged her tight. "Thanks for staying with me," I murmured. "It means a lot."

"Psh. As if I could leave my best friend alone during that!" she said with a shrug.

I turned to Sam and jumped into his arms. He looked taken aback, but chuckled, hugging me close.

"Hey, big brother," I said, and he squeezed me a little tighter. "Just to let you know, you didn't miss much."

He lifted an eyebrow in question, and I tried to understand _how_ he did that! "Miss much of what?"

"Dad," I whispered. "He lied, he cheated, and he was never around. I would have rather not had one, but he brought me to you, didn't he? The only good thing he did in his miserable life."

He tensed, and I kissed his cheek, hopping off him.

"Hey, bro, race you to the guys!" I said with a laugh. He growled playfully, and I ran faster than I've ever ran before colliding with someone, sending us to the ground.

"What the hell?!" I heard him curse, pushing me off him roughly, before meeting my eye.

"Jake!" I said happily, fighting the urge to give him another broken bone. "It's over! I'm a wolf!"

His eyes widened before opening his arms, and I hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad. Seth had to leave; he couldn't stand to hear you like that. He went for a run five minutes ago, so he'll be right back."

I ran to the kitchen, my mind overflowing with random thoughts. I wanted Sue's chocolate cake, that was for sure. Ugh, why did I have to leave it home? Home? Mom! Where's my mom? Was she okay? Did I hurt her? I didn't remember much after dropping the cake off at home. What if something happened?

"Ai, what wrong?" I heard my brother ask, and I turned to him, my body shaking in fear. "Calm down, Ai. What wrong?"

"I'm not mad, Sam," I whispered. "I'm _scared_. Where's my mom?"

"She's fine," he soothed, wrapping me in his arms. "Sue's at your house with her. She already knew about the legends, so she knew you needed your space. Sue wanted you to call when you were done with the change…"

I was already out of his arms as I raced to the phone. My hands clumsily dialed the wrong numbers, and I growled at my inability to stay focused. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on the right numbers. I hit the "talk" button, and I heard it ring.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" I asked. I heard a soft gasp, and a strangled sob. "Mom, don't worry. I'm fine. It just ended. It was hell, but I'm fine. I love you, Mom."

"Oh, Aidan," I heard her murmur. "Aidan, are you sure you're alright?"

"Mom, I'm fine, I promise. My big brother's taking care of me, and so are Leah and Jake. Seth…left. He didn't want to see me at my worst."

"I'm so glad you're okay, sweetheart. I want to see you soon, but…"

"I know, Mom. I'm scared, too. I don't want to hurt you. If you come here, Jake, Leah, and Sam will stop me if I get mad. So far, I haven't even phased, but I suppose it's just a matter of time."

"I'll talk to Sue, and we'll come see you within the week. Do you know what day it is?"

"No. How long was I out?" I asked, starting to worry. I had missed school, or I would for sure until I could keep myself under control.

"Only a day and a half. It's three in the afternoon on Monday. I called the school and told them you were deathly ill and couldn't be in for a month or two, but Jake and Leah promised to record the classes on tape and get notes and assignments for you so you wouldn't fall behind. How about I visit on Wednesday night, so you have another day to get used to the new you?"

"Sounds perfect. I love you, Mom."

"Oh, sweetheart, I love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up, elated. I got to see Mom on Wednesday! That was so soon. I ran into the living room to find Leah, and Sam on the sofa, chatting animatedly.

"Hey, did you guys hear?" I asked. They shook their heads. "My mom's visiting on Wednesday! Will you guys stay, just in case?"

"Of course," Leah scoffed.

"Where's Jake?"

"He went to find Seth," said Sam, patting the spot in between him and Leah. I sat beside him, and he slung an arm over my shoulders. "I think they might've gone to see the leeches. Whenever he needs to talk to someone, he always seems to find Jasper."

"Why?"

"Oh, the vamps have special powers. Edward, you met him, he can read minds. Bella can protect herself from mind attacks. She's like a shield, and can stop Edward from reading anyone's mind. It infuriates him. Nessie, Jake's imprint, can project her thoughts into your head. It's kinda like a slideshow. You can _see_ what she sees. But you can't see anything else while she's doing it. It's creepy. Jasper can sense and control emotions. Emmett is really strong; stronger than us. He outmatches us one to one easily. Alice, the short one, she's like barely five feet, can see the future, but she can't see us, which is so awesome! And Rosalie is just a bitch. She's the blond bimbo. Carlisle, their creator, is very compassionate, and has amazing control; he works in a hospital." I gasped in surprise. How could he resist? "Esme is just really motherly. She's so nice, it's impossible not to like her," said Leah, counting the bloodsuckers off in her head.

"So that's why Seth sees Jasper? Why not Edward? He can actually see everything you're thinking," I asked.

"Edward's kind of a jerk. Jasper's a lot nicer," Sam admitted.

I heard a soft pitter-patter from outside. It sounded like…paws. Jake and Seth! I heard a weird crunching noise, some rustling, and human feet hammering up the steps, a door swing open, and a rush of feet as they came into view. I smiled and went to hug Seth, but I stopped dead in my tracks. The smell…it was awful. The sickly sweet made my nose burn, and I put my sleeve to my face in order to block off the smell. It worked a little.

"Holy tacos, Seth, you reek!" I exclaimed. "Uh, Sam, am I supposed to be shaking like this?" I looked down at my hands, and I seemed to be vibrating in my skin.

"Seth, Jacob, go for a run to the scent off you. She might phase, and it's too early. She won't understand yet. Go!"

Sam rushed to my side, pulling me to him, trying to stop me from trembling. He murmured things in my ear. Just trivial things like the essay that was due next week in English, how he hated that his daughter had been imprinted on, how hilarious he thought my love for Sue's cake was…

"Hey, it's not that bad!" I said with a smile, stepping from him. "It's _really_ good cake. Mouth-watering cake. Ugh, I wish I hadn't left it home." I looked down and saw that my trembling had stopped. "So, mind telling me what the hell that was?"

"Your instinct. That was what vampire smells like. We're supposed to protect people from the vampires, and so your instinct told you to phase. I glad the thought of Sue's cake helped calm you."

"So, when do I get to phase?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow morning. Jake will take you into the woods with Leah, Seth, and Jeff. When you phase, your clothes don't shift with you, so we tie a drawstring bag around our ankles with clothes in them. There're two girls in the same pack now; it'll take some getting used to, the nakedness."

I blushed, and went to the fridge to find me some food.

I had a real brother, someone who would love me unconditionally, someone who would protect me at all costs.

I had pack siblings. Seth, Jeff, Jake, Leah, and Paul. They would protect me, too. They would teach me. They would help me.

Paul, the one who refused to meet me. Leah and Jeff were the only ones who had imprinted on each other, so I suppose my chances were slim that he would imprint on me, and I on him. I guess that's why he'd want to meet me now, as apposed to when I was human.

No, I wasn't human anymore. My heart still beat, I still had blood in my veins, but I was as much a creature of myth as the Cullens were. I really want to meet them once I can control myself.

As I ate my way through two pans of baked ziti, I thought. What if I couldn't control myself? What if I hurt someone? What if I became the monster I never wanted to become? I shook that thought from my head. Being like this was a gift, not a curse. Not unless I made it that way. I had to think positive, and it would be a gift. If I got too agitated and hurt someone, then it would be a curse.

I vowed that I would never release the beast inside of me to anyone innocent. I wouldn't hurt someone if they didn't deserve it. I will not harm the innocent, no matter what the possibilities. I wouldn't. I wouldn't let myself.

This will not be a curse unless I let it be. And I won't. That or I'd die trying. I'd rather die than become a monster.

A promise I will keep, no matter the situation.

* * *

_A/n: Woot, I like this one! I hope you don't mind the earliness of her turning, or that it kind of sounds like the vampire change. I'm trying to make it so the vamps and the wolves have a lot in common, no matter their rivalries. Please review, and tell me where I should go next. NOTE: PAUL WILL NOT APPEAR UNTIL CHAPTER SIX __**AT THE SOONEST**__. I really don't want to move too fast, and Aidan has a lot left to learn._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: I just can't stop! Really, I can't. I've even dreamt about this story. I'm obsessed. I can't stop!!!!_

**Chapter Five**

Sam left that night. He missed Emily and Adrianna, so I didn't blame him. He said Leah, Seth, Jeff, and Jacob would walk me through the phasing since he had stopped. I asked him if he still could, and he said yes, but he had just gotten enough control of his emotions that every time he got angry, he didn't phase.

I realized how tired I was, but it only took me three or four hours to regenerate. I was so bored. How did they live like this, so much time on their hands, and _nothing_ to do? It was five in the morning, so I decided to make breakfast for about fifteen people, which should fill Leah, Jacob, Seth, Jeff, and I up. It'd be wishful thinking if I believed they'd be any left. I turned on my good music, and started to hum, pulling out eggs, bowls, cheese, potatoes, waffle mix, the waffle iron, bacon, and a dozen pans. I put the pan on a burner on after beating about twenty five eggs and cheese together. Have you ever had cheesy scrambled eggs? Well, you're missing out. I started on the bacon, and cut up the potatoes, seasoning them and getting ready to fry them up. I pulled the waffle iron in and started to mix the batter together, dancing the entire time. I never danced in front of people, because I seriously could not dance. At all. It was awkward and…I had a tendency to hurt people accidentally. But, no one was awake, so I was able dance without judgment.

I hummed along to a song I wasn't really paying attention to. I went to pop another waffle out as it finished, and accidentally placed my hand on the hot iron.

"Holy shit tacos. Mother…ow," I cursed, running my hand under cold water. I looked at the square burned into my palm and watched in shock as my skin began to meld together, erasing the mark. I looked at my hand, back to the waffle iron, and back to my hand. I popped the waffle out before it burned and poured more batter into the iron. I made a mental note to ask the pack about it.

About an hour later, the bacon, potatoes, eggs, and waffles were done, and I set the table. I stepped back and admired my handy-work, and looked at the clock. It was six thirty. I groaned; no one would be up before seven or eight. I decided to make pancakes and French toast as I waited for the lazy birds to get up.

An hour and a half later, I heard a thundering of feet down the stairs. I looked up as Seth's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of all the food had made. I chuckled as Jacob and Jeff shoved each other down the stairs, ending up in a heap at the bottom. Jeff got up and growled at Jacob, but got a whiff of breakfast and floated into the dining room. Both his and Jacob's jaws dropped at the array of food I had prepared. Hey, I was bored. When I was bored, I cooked. Leah's arms were suddenly around Jeff's waist as she mumbled sleepily at him to stop acting like such an uncivilized beast.

"Thanks, Ai," she said, giving me a weak hug before sitting down next to Jeff. The three boys had already started to eat, their eyes wide in hunger.

"You're welcome," I said, sitting next to Seth. "I didn't sleep that much, so I cooked. I was bored. How do you guys handle the boredom? You don't need as much sleep, as I've gathered, so what do you do in that extra time?"

Jacob shrugged, his mouth too full of French toast to answer. I rolled my eyes, and dug in, trying to be polite and actually using my utensils. The boys ignored them completely. Leah was too asleep to reprimand them, but she rolled her eyes and used her fork.

"So, when am I phasing?" I asked half way through the meal, when the boys had finally calmed down enough to use napkins.

"Well do you have a drawstring bag?" Leah asked. I nodded. "Do you have shorts and bathing suit?" I nodded, glad my mother had had ulterior motives for getting me the odd clothes. "Well, when you phase, your clothes don't go with you, so we wind drawstring bags around our ankles with our clothes in them. Make sure you take _everything _off before you phase, or you'll explode out of your clothes, and you'll never be able the wear said clothes again. We'll go after we finish into the woods."

I nodded, about the help myself to more waffles when Jacob stole the last one from under my fingers. I looked at him in shock, but he didn't seem to notice. Suddenly, everything in me was white hot in anger. I tried to control myself, because this was ridiculous. He took the last waffle, big deal. Why was I so _angry_? I felt myself vibrate in my skin, my utensils clanging noisily against my plate as I growled at Jacob. He looked up at me, mouth full of _my_ waffle, confused at why I was shaking like this.

"I…" I tried to speak. "You…took my waffle…" I tried to articulate my fear, my confusion, but I couldn't. I was vibrating in my own skin, and all I could feel was anger. "I…don't get it…why…so angry?" I asked, my teeth rattling.

"Leah, run to her house and get her clothes, and her bag. Jeff, Seth, help me get her into the woods before she phases," Jacob ordered, jumping out his seat and towards me. I snarled against my will, crouching low, ready to spring. I felt arms hold me back, and start to pull me out the back door, and I used all my will power not to fight them. They were going to help me.

I was in the woods before I knew it, and I was surrounded the pack in human form. I was scared. I didn't know what was going on. Jake took another step towards me, his hands up in surrender. The wolf in me didn't care. He ate my waffle, and that was a good enough reason to kill him. I growled, and I felt my body shiver, my bones crack, my muscles mold, and I exploded, falling on all fours.

I shrank back in fear. What happened? Did I hurt Jake? I looked down at my hands, and I didn't see hands. I saw _fur_. Black fur with bright red streaks. Why was I covered in fur? What happened? The fear overwhelmed me, and I whimpered, sitting back on my haunches, waiting. I placed my snout under my arm, shielding my eyes. I was so scared.

I heard a voice in my head that wasn't mine. A soothing, comforting voice that I recognized.

_Aidan, don't be scared_, it said. I heard the person get closer to me. _It's Leah. I'm here to help, I promise. Can you look up? I'm right in front of you_.

I did, and I saw gray wolf about my size. I shrank back, afraid. This was Leah? Oh. This was _wolf_ Leah.

_Leah, what happened? _I asked, fear building in me. _I exploded. Did I phase?_

_Yeah. It's scary the first time. We'll help you. Jake's really sorry he took your waffle._

I snorted aloud, a loud chuckle escaping my wolf mouth. I heard soft paws creeping around me, and I looked behind Leah to find three wolves watching tentatively. There was a sandy colored one, a large russet colored one, and a pure silver one. I walked slowly towards them, and I felt their thoughts in my head.

_I hope she's okay. She must be scared. I know I was_. That was Seth, the sandy colored one.

_I'm really sorry I took her waffle. She wasn't expecting any of it so soon. She must be terrified._ Jacob, the largest russet colored one. My Alpha.

_Leah always says the right things_, I heard Jeff, think dreamily, looking back to other times when he was scared and Leah comforted him. I assumed he was the silver one. That's why Leah's favorite color is silver!

_How come I can hear all your thoughts?_ I asked, looking at Leah, who was at my left now.

_Wolf thing. We hear all our thoughts and secrets in wolf form. We can't hide anything. It sucks sometimes, but we've gotten used to it_. I heard her say. She hasn't gotten used to the nakedness, though. It's really hard for her. I shivered. I refused to see any of my pack naked. _Ever_.

_Tough, Aidan,_ said Jake. _It's a part of pack life._

_I'll never get used to it,_ I argued. _You guys better look away when I phase back or you'll end up with a broken bone. _

The wolves chortled, and I huffed. They weren't going to see me naked, no way, no how. Leah offered her left hind foot to me, and I saw my bag tied around her ankle. I pulled it away gently, winding awkwardly around my own.

_So, what do I do now?_ I asked.

* * *

They taught me to fight, they taught me to run, and they showed me the border with the vampires that I personally wasn't allowed to cross yet. I could barely smell them, but the smell made my nose burn, and almost caused me to attack, but the wall of wolves in front of me stopped me.

_So, how do I phase back_? I asked Leah. She growled at the boys to stay back, and dragged me behind a large bush.

_Think about your human body. Focus on it. I'll turn around. _

I did what she asked, and I felt my bones shrink, my muscles shutter, and my fur disappear. I dressed quickly, and hugged wolf Leah around the neck, thanking her. I stepped out from behind the bushes and immediately turned around; the boys were phasing back. They laughed when they told me it was safe and I turned around.

"Hey, I don't want to see you guys naked before your girlfriends do," I argued, and they immediately shut up, a light blush darkening their already dark cheeks.

"So, where's Paul?" Leah asked grumpily, Jeff at her side. "He left the pup all to ourselves. He should be here."

"I am _not _a pup," I hissed, "and Paul's hiding." Jacob's head snapped up. "Yeah, I saw it in your head. You can't hide anything, remember? He's hiding from me because he doesn't want to imprint."

Leah laughed loudly. "Imprinting on another wolf is pretty rare since not many female wolves exist. He's still hiding?"

"He's scared," Seth sympathized. "We all were when it happened."

I rolled my eyes and started to walk towards Sam's house. I smelt food all the way from out here, and I wanted to tell him how it went.

"Sam!" I called, opening the back door and letting myself in.

He came into the kitchen smiling, and I hugged him tightly.

"So, how'd it go, pup?" he asked.

"I am _not _a pup. But Jake stole the last of my waffles so I phased," I said almost under my breath. Sam laughed. "It scared the crap out of me, but the pack helped me through it."

"I'm glad. Want lunch?" he asked, pulling stuff from the stove. My mouth watered. "Emily made chicken and fries and some ziti and—aw crap. The entire pack's coming?" he asked, looking out the window.

"Sorry. I followed my nose," I said, smiling apologetically.

Sam told Emily quickly of the new guests, and she sighed, cooking up more food quickly for the bottomless pits with no manners.

"So, Paul's still hiding?" Sam asked me, handing me plates so I could help set the table. I nodded. "Jake will go get him; tomorrow probably. He's just being rude now."

"S'okay."

Emily and Sue were one of the best cooks ever. They should open a restaurant together. That would be awesome! And I could get more chocolate cake! Ugh, mine was still at home. I hope my mom would bring it tomorrow.

Sam was surprised how bubbly I was. My attention span was gone. My brain moved from subject to subject so quickly, my voice couldn't keep up. Sam said normally the pups are angry a lot and moody.

"I am _not_ a pup," I gritted out. I was shaking again, but one look at Adrianna's curious face calmed me down. I couldn't phase in front of her. I'd scare her.

"How…how did you stop?" Jake asked in awe.

"I don't want to scare Adrianna. I don't want to hurt her, or Emily," I said, confused. "It was just a rational thought."

"Normally, it's really hard to control your emotions when you first start out, let alone have a rational thought."

"Well, my attention span is gone. My brain is moving from thing to thing so fast I can barely keep up. Right now, I'm thinking how much I want Sue's cake, which is at home, how much I like Adrianna's shiny spoon, how much I want to go for a run, and what imprinting feels like all at once. It's very confusing."

Everyone laughed. They said that was normal, and I'd just get used to it. I'm glad they stopped calling me _pup_. I growled low just thinking about it. I am _not_ a pup.

After everyone finished, I hugged Emily and Sam, before throwing Adrianna in the air and catching her with ease, kissing her cheek. She giggled happily.

"Bye-bye, Auntie Ai," she called as we walked out the back door. I blew them all a kiss and walked into the forest with my pack.

"I guess it'll be easier to control your emotions. You're always so bubbly; I doubt you'll get angry a lot. But, for a pup, you're well controlled," said Jeff.

I flung myself behind some bushes to phase. I took all my clothes off, stuffing them messily into my bag before winding it around my ankle. I focused on all my anger. They kept calling me _pup_. I was _not_ a pup. The growing familiarity of the stretching and molding of my muscles and bones helped me control my fear. I flung myself out from behind the bushes, finding Jeff easily and snarling at him.

Suddenly, I wasn't in front of Jeff anymore. I was facing a gray wolf about my size. Leah.

_Don't you dare hurt him_, she growled, protecting Jeff.

_I am _not_ a pup_, I repeated, anger engulfing me.

_Jeez, I'm sorry_, Jeff said, who had just finished phasing.

_Holy crap, Aidan, calm the hell down,_ I heard Seth say. He was behind me now, as was my Alpha.

_Aidan, stand down_, Jacob said. _As your Alpha, I'm telling you to stand down_.

I turned and snarled at him, which left me wide open for attack by Leah. She jumped on me, pressing her front paws to my shoulders. I fell back with a yelp as Leah sat on me.

_Will you calm down now?_ Jake asked, sitting by head. _I don't like using Alpha status to order you to do stuff, because if I do, you have no choice but to obey. I don't like that. I only use it when it's absolutely necessary._

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but Leah sitting on me like this didn't help. She got off, and I hopped behind some bushes. I thought of my human body and the fur melted away. I put on my clothes and stepped out, my hand over my eyes.

"Is it safe?" I asked, and they laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, come on," I heard Jake say with a chuckle.

I opened my eyes and looked at Jeff.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He laughed. "No harm, no foul. I could've taken you anyway."

"Psh," I said. "No way. I'm a black belt, and a state-wide champion in sparring. I could so kick your ass."

Jake stepped up, facing me, a smirk on his face.

"Bring it," he taunted.

* * *

He lost miserably. Twice. He got me down once, but I started grappling with him, and he had no clue what I was doing, so I got him into a submission pretty quickly. I accidentally dislocated his shoulder, too.

"You're good," Jake admitted, hissing as he popped his shoulder back into place. "I can't wait to see the look on Paul's face if you grapple with him."

"Can we go find Paul now?" Seth asked. "He's been hiding for way too long."

Jake sighed and nodded, starting to run. We followed, and I was amazed at my speed, and how I wasn't ever cold.

I ran abruptly into Jeff, knocking him over. I apologize and pulled him to his feet.

"Paul!" I heard Jake call. He told us to stay outside and he'd get him. "Paul, get your ass outside! You're being rude to the pup."

"I am _not_ a pup!" I yelled. "And I beat you up three times, so shuddup!" Two from sparring, once when I was mad and broke his nose at school.

"She phased?" I heard Paul ask. His voice was deep, very masculine, and sexy.

"No, I've always been able to turn into a giant wolf," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Get out here!"

I saw the screen door swing open, Jacob descending the stairs first. He moved aside so I could see Paul…

…and my whole world stopped moving.

* * *

_A/n: Hahahahaha! I promised chapter six, so it shall be chapter six! I didn't describe anything else, and I promise I'll update ASAP!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/n: Okay, your persuading got to me. Here it is! Oh, and I'm sorry if you don't understand my grappling and sparring terminology. Tough crackers. Use Google._

**Chapter Six**

I…I actually think I stopped breathing. My breath caught, and I was just left staring dumbly at this stranger, my pack mate, Paul. Just saying his name in my head brought an unbelievable surge of happiness to me.

His black-brown hair was short and didn't fall past his ears, but instead spiked up in every direction, giving him an I-just-got-of-bed-and-didn't-bother-to-brush-my-hair look. His eyes were a hazel-green that I seemed to swimming in. His caramel skin stretched tightly over all his muscles. He was smokin' hot! He wore only basketball shorts, leaving me free to ogle him. His six-pack abs practically had me drooling. His arm muscles flexed slightly, and I felt a little light-headed.

Nothing else mattered to me other than Paul. My pack? Who cares. My half-brother? Nope. My mother? Uh…no. Paul was my reason for existing, my reason for being, just…my reason for everything.

"Aw, shit," I heard him mutter, and he dashed back into the house, taking a part of me with him. I leant forward, my left hand on my thigh. My breathing quickened, and placed my right hand over my heart. I think he literally took a piece of me with him. I felt…empty. Like there was a hole ripped in my chest.

"Here, Ai, sit down," I heard Leah say, directing me towards the stairs into his house. I didn't care. What the hell just happened? I sat and looked up at Leah, my eyes wide, fear and confusion etched into my every feature.

"What was that?" I asked, my anger building. "What the hell did he _do_ to me?!" I was vibrating again. I tried to take deep, calming breaths, which only stopped the trembling minimally.

"Aidan, calm the hell down," Jacob said sharply. "You just imprinted."

That quickly stopped me from trembling. I was in shock.

"That…that was _imprinting_?" I asked. "I don't have a choice? IF I had seen some hobo on the street, and imprinted, he would've meant _everything_ to me?! How the hell is that _fair_? I don't even have a choice? What if Paul is a douche-bag?"

"He _is_ a douche-bag," I heard Seth mutter, and Jake punched him in the arm.

"He won't be a douche-bag to you, because he imprinted on you, too," Jake said calmly. "I'll go get him."

"How is this fair?" I moaned, lying spread-eagle on the grass. "I thought this shit was supposed to be _rare_!" I let out a scream of irritation, hoping this feeling of dread would leave and the hole in my chest would fill itself.. "I'm going for a run." I got up and ran into the forest as quickly as possible.

"Don't phase!" I heard Leah yell after me.

I ran. I ran until my asthma started to kick in. I ran until I wheezed with every breath. I ran until I couldn't hear them anymore. I ran until I was over the border. The smell irritated me, but I could handle it. I remembered that there was a mind-reader there, and started to speak out to him in my thoughts.

_Edward_, I said, closing my eyes and sliding to the forest ground. _Edward, if you can hear me, just make sure you or your family doesn't come near me. I'm the new wolf in Jacob's pack, and I just imprinted, and I have no desire to bite off your arm. Just, please, make sure they leave me alone? I not supposed to be over the border, and they won't find me for a while_.

My mind was reeling and I tried to calm my breaths and my wheezing. My breaths slowed down, but my wheezing didn't. I heard something whiz at me, and I threw my arm up to catch it. It was an inhaler. I sighed in relief and took two puffs, cringing at the taste.

_Thanks_.

"Your very welcome," I heard him call from about a mile away before running back to his coven.

I sighed and closed my eyes as my breathing steadied. The hole in my chest had only grown the more ground I had covered. I drew my knees up to my chest and put my head in my hands. This wolf thing was pretty cool until I imprinted. Imprinting sucks. No one had really explained it to me in depth, so I was really caught off guard when it happened. MY free will was completely stripped from me. What if I had had a boyfriend? What if I had been _married_? How would I cope? How could being a werewolf be so friggin' crappy?

I think I say for a couple hours, just thinking about how crappy a situation this was, and self pity and all that. Then, I started to think how Paul felt. He avoided me because he didn't want it to happen either. Now that it has, I don't think either of us can stand to be away from each other long. The hole in my chest was painful, and I'm sure he felt the same. I guess we just had to make the best of it. I was thinking about walking back when I hear an angry, heart-wrenching howl from a mile behind me. I heard rustle of leaves and twigs from a couple feet behind me before I heard someone sit next to me. I opened my eyes, and the hole in my chest stitched itself back together. I sighed in relief.

"Don't do that again," Paul whispered, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, causing a warm tingle to run down my spine as my heart swelled. I hated this.

"You ran first," I whispered, rubbing my temples. "I'm still a…_pup_…don't make me say that again, that was extremely hard. I phased yesterday. I thought this shit was supposed to be rare anyway."

"We all did until it wasn't. I…I didn't want to imprint."

"Me neither."

He stood, and I looked up at him, confused. He was shaking. I rolled my eyes.

"How can you be taking this so _calmly_?" he hissed.

"Because I don't have another friggin' choice. When you leave, I have an open, bleeding wound in my chest. It hurts every second I'm away from you. I don't have a choice but to be near you. So, I guess would should get to know each other better, because we're going to be stuck with each other," I said just as angrily, my body vibrating along with his. "I know you're mad. So, go ahead. Hit me."

He stopped trembling and looked at me in shock. "What?"

"Hit me," I said again, getting into a defensive stance. "Jacob said I should grapple with you, so hit me. You won't land one."

He smirked and snarled playfully, getting into his defensive stance. I smiled, and started to circle him, growling at him. He lunged at me, going obviously for a double-leg takedown. I jumped around him, quickly gaining back control and flattening him out. He growled, and flipped himself over so I was mounting him. I went to pin his hands, but he bucked up, catching me off guard, and shrimp-ed out. I went to pin him again, but he got me in his guard. I did a quick look-around sweep, but he gained back control, flattening me out, I went to roll over, but I took him with me, and he got me in a blood-choke without applying pressure. We were both panting as I struggled to release myself from his grip. He laughed, and held me tighter to him, applying pressure to his choke. I started to see stars, and tapped out. He released me and I laid down next to him, regaining my breath. He took my hand in his, and I sighed.

"This kinda sucks and rocks at the same time," said Paul.

"The stealing of the free will sucks," I agreed. "But you're okay. We need to…take whatever this is slow. I just want to _know_ you first."

"I understand," he said. "But, I'm an irrational, jealous, over-protective, stubborn, angry person."

"I'm irrational, hard-headed, stubborn, and I _never_ give up. I'll beat you next time."

"Psh," he scoffed. "No way."

* * *

_A/n:** I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but you all begged me, and I had to update**. I really did. It's so short, and I hate how short it is, but I promise, **they will still have issues. They will fight**. They're both very stubborn people. **Please review; I did this for you guys**. _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/n: I want to make up for my extremely short chapter, so I'm going to try to make this one as long as possible. Enjoy! (OMG, 5874 words!)_

**Chapter Seven**

To the school, I had mononucleosis. Everyone else, my friends, my family, knew the truth; I was a young, anger-prone werewolf.

It had been a week since I had phased for the first time. I had phased three times accidentally in anger, and three times on purpose since then. Three times, my Alpha had teased me, and I had exploded out of my clothes and attacked him. I was the only person Jake would use his injunctions on. He only needed to use it once, because the other two times Paul had been around, so he had calmed me down.

Paul and I were trying our best to take this thing slow, but it was hard and frustrating. We were trying to be normal, trying to ignore the imprint instinct, but neither of us could deny the empty feeling in our chests when we left one another. My mother understood, and we spent as much time as possible together, learning about the other. Paul's favorite color was blue, he lived alone, and had an older sister who left La Push as soon as she could. His parents left him home alone in La Push when he was eleven and never came back, which triggered his werewolf gene. Jacob had found him and helped him through the change though he didn't really know what was happening. Sam found them and told Jake to go home, but Paul didn't want him to go. He wanted to befriend him, and he attacked Sam as soon as Jacob left. After he got his anger somewhat in control, he went to find Jake only to find him in the middle of his own change. They became instant friends, but it took Paul a while to get used to the vampires. Jacob's friend, Bella (who was human at the time), was dating a vampire, so Paul had a tough time with that, as well as when Jacob left Sam's pack. After they had saved Nessie, Paul switched packs because he was closer to Jake, and Jake didn't use injunctions.

Paul had also taken to calling me AJ, my first and middle initials. He was the only one who called me that, other than Dane, and both he and I made sure it stayed that way.

Yesterday, Paul had asked me if he could take me out on a date. He said being just friends was very difficult for him, and I agreed. He told me to bring a bathing suit and a change of clothes to First Beach today at one.

I was lying down in the sand, my bathing suit under my jean shorts and tank top, my eyes closed, soaking up the sun, since it didn't show up in Forks very often. Nothing really felt warm to me anymore, but the lukewarm caress of the sun relaxed me and distracted me from the throbbing pain in my chest Paul's absence gave me. I heard Embry's pack on the cliff, and the soft pitter-patter of feet towards me, muffled by the sand. I opened an eye as this person blocked the sun.

"Stop stealing my sun," I muttered, closing my eye. I hadn't gotten a good look at the person. "Jake, if that's you, go away. I'll kick your ass again."

I felt the person sit beside me, and I cracked open my eye again. The wound in my chest immediately stitched itself up, as he grabbed my hand.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Paul asked. He was wearing blue and black swim trunks, and I couldn't help but check out his muscles again. Damn, he's fine.

"A swim sounds nice," I said, standing, shedding my shirt and shorts to reveal my black bikini with red swirls. "Catch me if you can," I whispered in his ear as he watched my every move, his eyes dark. I don't think he had processed what I said before I ran, because he looked confused, before smiling, chasing after me.

I laughed as I easily outran him, heading for the cliff. I weaved in and out of the people standing there as they looked at me, confused.

"AJ," Paul called. "Wait!"

I stood on the edge of the cliff and looked back at him. He was almost here, his eyes shining.

"Catch me if you can," I said, and I jumped, feeling the adrenaline rush through my veins, barely hearing him call my name desperately through the rush of wind in my ears.

The cold water engulfed me, and I quickly surfaced, yelling in triumph of my first cliff dive. I felt a shallow splash beside me and was immediately surrounded by his warm arms. He was cursing loudly one hand in mine as we swam to shore.

"That was awesome!" I yelled, my smile wide. "Let's do it again." I went to go back to the cliffs, but Paul didn't move as his grip on my hand tightened. I looked at him, and my smile melted. He was shaking.

"Aidan." My name said in anger on his lips brought small shivers of fear down my spine. "You _scared_ me."

"I saw Embry's pack doing it," I said with a shrug. "What's the big deal?"

"I thought…" He took a deep breath, trying to stop the tremors. I placed my wet hand on his cheek, and he immediately stopped shaking. "I had all these crazy thoughts running through my head. What if you couldn't swim? What if you hit a rock? What if—"

"Paul, you're being ridiculous," I said with a sigh. "I can swim; I wouldn't have jumped if I couldn't. And the rocks were way to my right."

"I can't help it, AJ," he said, trembling despite my hand on his cheek. "You're my imprint. I always think the worst is going to happen."

"I always think the worst is going to happen to you too!" I cried, stepping away from him. "I know the Cullen's are the good leeches, but every time you patrol, I have to fight not to run after you. I don't stop you from patrolling. I don't run after you."

"But you're a girl!"

I pulled my hand back, forming a fist, and snapped it forwards, punching him in the nose. I heard and felt his nose break, and felt an agonizing pain come from my own nose, and cried out sharply. I cursed, trying to stem the flow of blood. I saw him, and he hadn't moved other than to try and stop his own bleeding. How did my nose break?

"Do you have Dr. Leech on speed dial?" I asked as the blood continued to flow. He nodded, and we walked into the forest towards the border after quickly dressing myself at his insistence. "Call Jake and Sam, too."

He notified the doc that we were bleeding and heading towards his home. He called Jake next, and left a message since he didn't pick up. He gave me the phone after he dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?"

"Sam, its Aidan. I punched Paul in the face and broke his nose. He didn't even do anything, and mine broke, too. We're heading towards the leeches," I said quickly, wasting no time.

"We might have to call a meeting with the Elders to find out how this happened, but I'm sure Dr. Cullen has some accurate theories. I'll meet you there."

"Thanks, Sam."

"What did Paul do?"

"He said I couldn't properly protect myself because I was a girl."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

I closed the phone and handed it back to Paul. "You're in trouble."

He rolled his eyes, handing me my towel. I wiped my hands clean before stemming the flow of blood from my nose. I'm sure my face was covered in blood by now.

We made it past the border, and I was glad I couldn't smell, because I'm sure I would've been disgusted by scent those leeches left behind. I found their house, and was in awe of its size. I knocked on the door, and a beautiful small, pixie like girl opened it.

"You must be Aidan and Paul. I'm Alice," she said. Her voice was high and sounded like bells. "I'll lead you to Carlisle's office."

I followed her, Paul close behind me. She opened a door, and I saw a pale, blond man with ocher eyes, just like Alice, Edward, and Bella's. He was standing in front of a desk, a medical bag open behind him as well as many other machines I couldn't identify.

"Hello, Aidan. Paul," he said kindly, gesturing for us to sit in the chairs in front of him. We did. "Paul told me you both broke your noses. How did this happen?" he asked, pulling out some gloves.

"I punched Paul in the nose, and both of our noses broke," I said. He tilted my head up with his icy cold hands, pressing delicately on the bridge of my nose. I winced. "He's my imprint," I added.

He tilted Paul's head up, too, and pressed on the exact same spot, and Paul winced and whimpered. The doctor turned off the light and I heard him pull at another machine as my eyes adjusted to the dark.

"I'm going to have to take a quick x-ray to make sure the break is clean. Judging by Jacob's previously broken nose, I'm guessing it is, but I need the x-ray just to be sure. However, you both might get black eyes. It's normal for broken noses," explained Dr. Leech.

He put some heavy lead stuff on us and took a quick picture. We waited for it to develop, and he placed them both on light boxes.

"The one on the left is Paul's, the one on the right is Aidan's," he stated, and I looked at Paul's. The break looked clean. I looked at mine. It was in the exact same spot, the exact same break. "This is fascinating," he said in awe.

"Do you have a theory as to how this happened?" Paul asked.

"Well…" said Dr. Leech, "I think so. Since you both imprinted on each other, I believe that your souls are connected in some way. Leah and Jeff haven't hit each other, so I can't confirm it, but if one of you feels pain, so will the other."

"So if I die…?" I asked softly. He nodded apologetically. "If I get pregnant?!" He laughed.

"I don't think so. You're female and he's male, so I believe the connection knows the difference. I believe that he would feel the pain, but not mirror what's actually happening. But if you get a cut, so will he. If you break a leg, so will he. If you're both willing, maybe we can experiment with this further."

I nodded.

"So, what about our noses?" Paul asked.

"Ice them for forty-eight hours. You should be fine. The black eyes will go away if they do show up."

I heard a crash from outside Carlisle's office, and a familiar string of curses. I heard an angry bell, telling the other person to wait.

"Sam, hold on," I called with a sigh. "Brothers," I grumbled, rolling my eyes. Carlisle laughed, and I stood, thanking him.

Paul audibly gulped, and looked at me, panic-stricken. I laughed and kissed his cheek as he stood and took his hand. I wouldn't let Sam hurt him; it would hurt me, too, both physically and mentally. I didn't want to phase inside leech territory, anyway.

I opened the door, and Bella and Alice were restraining Sam from busting Carlisle's door down. He was seething, and I was hoping he wouldn't phase and put all his hard work to waste.

"Holy cow, Sam, calm down," I placing my hands on his shoulder. "If you hurt him, you'll hurt me too. Paul and I'll have a private discussion and meet you at La Push tonight for the meeting with the Elders. I'll explain when we get there. Until then, get the hell away from Paul. It's my own fault I'm hurt."

Sam stopped trembling and took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. I hugged him tightly, whispering that I loved him in his ear. He sighed and gave me a tight squeeze, muttering about how he would skin Paul if he could. I laughed, pushing him out the door.

I turned to Paul, whose eyes didn't seem to be blackening. I barely registered we were alone before choking back a strangled sob. His arms were instantly around me, comforting me. I didn't deserve comfort, and I tried in vain to push him away.

"I…hurt…you," I gasped, hiccoughing. The pain in my chest was there despite his closeness. My nose was almost done throbbing, and the bleeding had stopped on our way here.

"Hurting yourself in the process," he reminded me. "At least I know you won't try it again."

I wailed into his shoulder, holding him tight to me. The pain of hurting my imprint, hurting the one I love was a serious physical pain. My nose didn't matter. The crippling pain in my chest, in my _heart_, was the cause of my tears. Why couldn't I fight with Paul like I would with a normal boyfriend? Why couldn't I stand his pain? His pain was my pain, and the hole in my chest was that proof. I loved him, but I hated the connection, the need for him to always be happy, the pain I felt whenever we were apart, the whole imprinting deal. Why couldn't I be normal?!

I looked up into his eyes and saw how saddened his face was. I could hurt my imprint, just by feeling bad that I had hurt him. I pressed my lips to his, wanting to forget the pain, forget my mistake, forget about how freaky this new world was, forget the scent of vampires that burned my nose, forget everything except Paul and the feeling of his lips moving in sync with mine. I felt like our hearts had connected between us, and just like that, all the pain was gone, replaced with indescribable bliss. I couldn't think; I could barely breathe. It was like he was a drug, and just like that, I was hooked. I couldn't get enough. My hands tugged at his hair, and I pulled away briefly to intake a shallow breath of air before our lips met again, searching for the bliss I remembered. It was even better. My heart was pounding in sync with his. He pulled away softly, and I buried my head into the crook of his neck, gasping for air like he was. He caressed my neck with his lips, and my breathing started to stall again.

"Paul," I breathed. "Paul, we're in the leeches' house," I barely managed to let out before I moaned softly as he sucked lightly on my pulse point. I'm sure the entire house could hear my heart beating like a hummingbird's.

"My house," he mumbled, pressing his forehead to mine. I nodded.

"Bye, Doctor Cullen. Thank you," I called behind us as we left.

"Race ya," Paul whispered, and we were off. I was a girl, so I was smaller, lighter, and faster. I ran ahead of him with ease, laughing all the way. I slowed down when I thought I couldn't hear him behind me, and I was suddenly in his arms as he ran us to his house. He opened his unlocked front door and set me down on the couch. I outstretched a hand, palm out, telling him to wait.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and I was in his arms again. "We seriously need to work out the need to kill each other and love each other at the same time."

He sighed and nodded. "I'll try my best not to say anything offensive. You're still young, so anything I say might make you angry."

"I'll try to control my anger. Maybe you can help me," I said softly, looking at him from under my lashes.

He laughed. "I'm not exactly the best person to help you with that; it's still an issue for me, too. Sam maybe, or Quil, since he's just starting to not phase."

"Sam it is. We do have the meeting with the Elders later. We'll have to reveal what Doctor Cullen found. Maybe we should try it out a little first. Do you have a knife?" I asked. He nodded.

"Scissors would be better. They're sharper," he said, reaching to the coffee table between the couch and the television. He pulled on the handle in the middle, and a drawer was revealed. He pulled out black scissors. "Brace yourself," he warned, and he made a shallow cut on his forearm. I bit my lip as the same cut was engraved into my own arm. It took seconds for it to seal up.

"I guess Doctor Leech was right," I mumbled, placing my head on his chest. His heartbeat soon became my favorite song. I smiled and looked up at his smiling face.

I placed a soft kiss to his jaw, and I heard him take a sharp breath of air. I made a trail to his mouth, going impossibly slow before he turned me so I was facing him and kissed me passionately. All rational thought left me, and I was hooked again, anticipating my next fix. The pleasure was indescribable. Better than anything. Better than Sue's chocolate cake.

Of course, Jake took that moment to barge in, hand over his eyes, relaying that Sam wanted to see me in a half an hour before running back out. I sighed and stood up, but Paul had my hand and pulled me into his lap, kissing me.

Though this was a very pleasant distraction, I couldn't possibly see Sam in shorts and a tank top with my bathing suit underneath.

"Paul," I said, pushing at his chest, "I have to go change my clothes. We have to go to the Clearwater's since that's where I'm staying until I can control my temper. I wish it was closer to my mom's house, though." I stood, and so did Paul.

"Well, my house is closer to your mom, right?" he asked slowly. "Why don't you stay here? With me?"

My grin spread quickly. I kissed him soundly as a resounding 'yes', and grabbed his hand.

"Race you to the Clearwater's! Ready, set, go!" I said quickly, and I was off, Paul not too far behind. We were there quickly, and flew up into Leah's room, grabbing my duffle bag of clothes as well as my drawstring bag of clothes for phasing. I threw my duffle bag to Paul and ran back to his house. Paul hot on my heels.

I changed quickly into jeans and a tee-shirt, and brought my drawstring bag packed with easier clothes just in case I phased.

"Paul, can we take your car?" I asked, sitting on the couch with him. "I don't want to run."

"Sure," he said, shrugging. I plucked the keys from his hand.

"Teach me to drive?" I asked sweetly, and his eyes almost fell from his sockets.

* * *

We got to Sam's house just in time. I was going about ten miles an hour, and I did no damage to his "Fred". It was a pacific green 1996 Mustang convertible that he had fixed up himself, and he had dubbed it "Fred". I had no idea why.

I relayed to Sam our connection that the doctor had described. He found it interesting and definitely something to show to the Elders tonight.

I also told Leah and Jeff about the connection they too might have. They said they would try it out at the meeting with the Elders like we would.

I was nervous. Paul said the Elders were just Sue Clearwater, Billy Black, Old Quil, and some other parents. Sam was almost considered an Elder since he had stopped phasing. I was nervous. I had never met Old Quil and some of the other informed parents. What if they didn't like me? What if something happened? Paul's hand in mine was the only reason I didn't go insane. He kept the rational thoughts from leaving me. As long as Paul was there, I'd be okay.

We were in basement of Sam's house, waiting for the Elders' arrival. Jeff and Leah as well as Sue were already with us. Sam was upstairs with his daughter, ready to greet the Elders. He had assured me they were nothing to be afraid of, but Paul had admitted Old Quil was a little creepy and very judgmental of anyone who associated themselves with the vampires. He had never met them, and was the reason they weren't allowed on the rez, though the Cullen's were peaceful, and trusted us on their land. He had stopped phasing fifty years ago, and was a healthy eighty-four year old. He refused to trust the vampires, and no one possibly understood why. No one tried to understand when he started to shake every time someone asked, which was dangerous at his age.

I heard a knock on the door from upstairs and heard the polite greeting from Sam. I couldn't tell who it was by their voice, but I knew it was multiple people. I heard wheels, and knew Billy was here, too. Paul had warned me Jacob would come, since he was our Alpha, and no one could force Sam from attending this meeting since a) it was his house, and b) I was involved.

I heard someone descending the stairs carefully, and I assumed it was Jacob with Billy and Billy's chair in his arms. I was correct. I heard more footsteps in the stairs and tensed. Paul gentle kiss on my temple didn't do much to soothe me. Jacob and Billy came into view, and I nodded in their direction before lowering my eyes to my hand intertwined with Paul's. Jacob took a seat between Leah and I, and gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

I looked up and saw Sam, Billy, Sue, and two other people I didn't know take a seat across from us. The man with the gray hair I assumed was Old Quil. I didn't need to guess who the other person was, as she introduced herself warmly as Katie Lydia, Jared's mother from the Makah tribe. I remember him telling me they had moved here after he had phased.

"Now," said Billy, "what can you tell us about your imprint connection?"

I took a deep breath, trying to remember what I had prepared to say. I couldn't, so I decided to go with the flow.

"We have evidence to believe the wolf to wolf imprint connection run deeper than the wolf to human imprint connection," I started. "It runs not only emotionally, but physically as well." The Elders looked shocked, and I waited for a verbal response.

"What evidence do you have?" asked Old Quil, and as he spoke, a shiver ran down my spine. I pulled out the x-rays Dr. Leech had given us, and had made sure they were devoid of the sickly sweet smell.

"X-rays, Mr. Ateara. Paul had insulted me unintentionally, and I punched him in the nose. Both of our noses broke on impact, in the exact same way, exact same spot." I handed them to Old Quil, and he held them up to the light to see them properly. He passed them to the rest of the Elders, who seemed just as shell-shocked as he was.

"We…we didn't know if all wolf to wolf imprints had this kind of connection, so Jeff and Leah are here to test it out with Aidan and I so you all can see firsthand," said Paul quietly.

He pulled out two knives, and passed one to Jeff. All four of us rolled up our sleeves, and Jake was looking at our arms intently. Paul and Jeff passed the knives over their forearms swiftly, and Leah sucked in air through her teeth, not prepared for the sting of pain unlike me. We outstretched our arms before they healed for the Elders to see. They watched all four of the cuts seal up almost simultaneously.

"Well," started Sam. "I do believe that is proof enough. Wolf to wolf imprints have both a physical and emotional connection since they are the same species."

The Elders nodded and stood, and we all did as well. They walked up the stairs in silence, and I was going to whip out my awkward-turtle to make Paul smile, but it was too much of a serious situation to do that. I would wait until they left.

"Sue," I said when we had ascended the stairs. "I hope you don't mind, but I moved all my stuff to Paul's place. It's closer to my mother." _And to my imprint_, I added in my mind.

Sue understood. "Of course, honey, I understand. I do hope you'll still drop by. I'll have another cake in the oven just for you."

"Thanks," I said with a bright smile, and hugged her.

The Elders minus Sam and Billy left single file out the back door. Once the door closed, I whipped out my awkward-turtle, and Jacob, Paul, and Jeff smiled while Leah and I giggled.

"Okay," said Jacob, "I have to admit, that was _awesome_."

"Not really," I whispered. "If one of us dies, the other would die inevitably."

"No, not that" he said impatiently. "_You_ broke Paul's nose. When we spar, I can't land one on him."

"Well, I beat you every time, and Paul was unprepared," I said with a shrug.

"What did he say to make you punch him?" he asked.

I scowled immediately, looking accusingly at Paul. "Don't even open that can of worms," I growled.

"Hey, don't phase in the kitchen!" Sam said, and I noticed that I was vibrating again. "Emily just redid it. Go spar Jake in the back and get it out of your system." I grinned evilly, and Jake gulped visibly, and ran out the back door, calling his girlfriend's name as he went. I laughed.

"You and Jeff have to patrol tonight, right?" I asked Paul, caressing his cheek. He nodded. I kissed him sweetly. "Come back safe. I'll be waiting for you."

He smiled widely, as if just remembering I lived with him now. "I will. I love you."

"Love you, too," I said, kissing him one last time before he and Jeff walked out the back door. I heard the familiar crunching of bones, and smiled.

"Leah, wanna have a sleep over?" I asked. "I'm at Paul's place now, and he won't be back for three, four hours."

"Sure!" she said happily. "Jeff usually crashes on Paul's couch anyway."

* * *

It was three in the morning when I awoke to a stinging pain on my ribs. Leah was on the floor beside Paul's bed.

"Leah," I said nudging her with my foot. She awoke immediately, and scowled at me.

"What?" she snapped before hissing, grabbing at her calf.

I rolled up my shirt as Leah rolled up her pajama pants. There was a thin cut on my ribs, and I looked down at Leah's leg. She had a thin cut on her leg too. It sealed up quickly, as did mine. Our eyes met, and the hole in my chest opened wider at the knowledge. Paul was in trouble. Jeff was in trouble.

I fumbled with my phone, and called Jake's cell immediately.

"What?" he snapped.

"Leah and I just woke up with cuts on us. Our imprints are in trouble. We'll meet you in Sam's back yard in five."

"Are you sure they aren't having a friendly fight?" he asked. "I can go look for them if you want. Or you can just go wolf in the woods and look for their thoughts. But, if they are in trouble, I'm _ordering_ you to call me before you do anything. Is that understood, Aidan?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, unable to ignore an injunction from my Alpha. "If nothing's wrong, don't expect a call."

"Okay. See you tomorrow night for patrols."

"Sure, sure," I said and hung up.

Leah and I picked up our drawstring bags, as she heard my conversation with our Alpha. We walked quickly into the woods as if not to convey how anxious we really were. We both phased the fastest we had ever phased and searched for their voices.

_Paul?_

_AJ? What are you phased for?_

_Well, I woke up because I was spontaneously bleeding from my ribs and Leah from her leg! What the _hell_ were you doing?!_

_Shit, sorry. We got into a playful fight after he said he could beat me no sweat. He didn't, by the way._

_Do you think I care? Leah's at your house, as am I. Get you ass home before I find you and _kill_ you._

_Yes, Ai._

I searched for Jeff's thoughts next, but decided not to interrupt his and Leah's colorful argument. He, too, was heading towards us.

I tried to calm down, but it was difficult. I thought some leeches had gotten to them. I thought of anything to calm myself: my mom, Dane, my new place of residence. Sure enough, my fur started to meld back into skin, and I changed quickly into a black sports bra and a pair of Paul's basketball shorts.

"Leah, do you want to head to Jeff's place?" I asked her as soon as she phased back. "I don't want to drag you into my fight."

"Me neither, so yeah. I'll probably meet him on the way, so we'll have our fight in the woods. Don't stab your imprint," she called as she started to walk back.

"Don't claw your imprint's eyes out," I called and snickered at the thought. I saw a dark silver streak out of the corner of my eye and knew Paul was around. I marched back into the house and sat on his bed, a deep scowl on my face.

I didn't have to wait long and I heard footsteps coming my way. My scowl did not leave as he entered my vision, though my body visibly relaxed as the hole in my chest was stitched up.

"AJ," he said softly, sitting beside me.

"Don't you 'AJ' me, Paul Walker. You scared the crap out of me. I thought my heart was going to fall right out of my chest. I thought some bad leeches had gotten to you. I thought they had taken you. I thought so many things, I can't remember them all right now. I am so _angry_. Don't let me phase."

He placed a hand on mine, and my body stopped vibrating, though I still had a suppressible urge to throttle him. Tears welled up in my eyes, and his arms were around me before the tears even fell.

"I'm so sorry, babe," he murmured into my hair. "I'm so sorry. Shh, I'm okay."

I hadn't even realized I was crying. In relief though. I had been so scared, I couldn't even process anything Jake had said on the phone. He had given me an injunction, that much I remembered. I couldn't remember anything between waking Leah up and phasing wolf and finding Paul.

My sobs had been stifled, and I sniffed, giving Paul one last squeeze before pulling away.

"Can we sleep?" I asked. "I didn't do much sleeping."

"Sure," he said, and laid down beside me, pulling me close to him and drawing the covers over us. "I love you, AJ."

"I love you too, Paul," I said with a yawn. I kissed him quickly before falling asleep with my imprints arms around me.

* * *

_A/n: Holy crap, that took forever. I started this chappie about a month ago and I just finished it. Please review, they make me smile._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/n: I'll try to post this one sooner. The last chapter wasn't posted soon enough; I waited way too long. Here you go; enjoy!_

**Chapter Eight**

I woke up to the sun the next day. I grumbled groggily and rolled over, snuggling closer into the warm body beside me. I hadn't forgotten the events of last night, and knew I was with Paul in his bed. I felt his warm arms snake themselves around me, pulling me as close to him as possible. I buried my head into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent, just relishing in his company.

"Get up!" I heard someone shout from the sitting room. "It's Leah. Sam sent me."

I rolled out of bed and landed on the ground with a resounding _thump_. I heard Paul chuckle, and I chucked a shoe at him before yanking the comforter from over him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, sitting upright.

"If I'm getting up, so are you," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

I walked into the sitting room to find Leah lounging on Paul's couch. I surveyed her carefully but discretely, making sure she hadn't hurt her imprint last night.

"Jeff's fine," Leah said, noticing my wandering eyes. "I gave him a piece of my mind, that's all."

"Sure," I said disbelievingly. "Why did Sam send you?"

She bit her lip, trying to keep the chuckles in. I scowled, my body starting to vibrate against my will.

"Calm down, Ai," she said, holding her hands up in surrender. "Sam sent me to check up on you, but I know him well enough to know that he wanted to make sure you and Paul weren't doing anything."

I growled, thinking of colorful ways to kill my brother, all of which involved phasing. I was sleeping after a very tiring night, and he wants to make sure I'm not doing 'anything' with my imprint. How long did he wait until he had sex with his imprint? I started for the front door, about to phase and give my brother a piece of my mind when I felt familiar arms wrap themselves around me. I struggled, snarling, trying to rip myself from his grasp, but he held tight. I surrendered.

"I was so tired!" I moaned, turning to Paul, pulling him tight to me. "He's not my Alpha, and he's not your Alpha, Leah. Tell Sam we weren't doing anything without checking up on us next time. I'll _kill_ you if you wake me up again."

"Sure, sure," said Leah. "I have a date. See you tonight for patrols with Jake." And she walked out the front door.

I collapsed on the couch with Paul.

"Well, I'm completely awake now," I grumbled. "Want some food? Pancakes or waffles?"

"Whichever is easiest," he said, pulling me up with him. "Do you need help?"

"Depends. What else do you want to eat?"

"Eggs and bacon. And toast."

"You do that, then, because it's the easiest. Do you know how?"

"Of course," he scoffed. "That's the easiest stuff to make."

"Then hop to it."

* * *

After eating a very large, very satisfying meal, I notified Paul that I was going to see my niece. He decided to come with me as long as we didn't drive his car. I laughed at that.

"Phase or no?" I asked him when we were in his room, rifling through our clothes.

"Sure," he said with a shrug. I picked up pair of his basketball shorts and one of my one-piece bathing suits before heading to the bathroom. "Hey, those are mine!"

"I know," I called, shutting the door and changing quickly. I liked this one-piece; it was halter top style, with ovals cut into the sides. Paul's black basketball shorts smelled like him, and I smiled as I put them on.

I stepped out to see Paul leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom with silver basketball shorts hanging loosely on his hips. I swallowed thickly before embracing him, planting a long kiss to his lips. I grabbed his hand, and we walked out of the house and into the forest, my drawstring bag in tow. Only Leah and I use the drawstring bags all the time. If the guys have to change into decent clothes, they bring their bags. Otherwise they just have string to tie their shorts to their ankles. It sucks that Leah and I have to wear so many clothes.

Paul went to our separate bushed to strip and phase. Our consciousnesses melded in the process, and I could feel him in my mind, just like I was in his. Unfortunately, he also saw my ulterior motive for going to see Adrianna.

_Come on, AJ_, he said with a wolfy sigh. _You can't kill your brother. He has Adds and Emily, and he might phase and put his hard work to waste. _

_I'm not going to kill him! I just want to talk to him and get him off my back._

He sighed again and we ran towards Sam's house. We went to our separate bushes to phase back and change before knocking on the door into Sam and Emily's house. We let ourselves in without waiting for an answer.

I saw Adrianna immediately; she was sitting in front of the television, her hair pulled into cute pig-tails. She giggled happily when she saw me, and raised her arms so I could pick her up.

"Hey there, baby girl," I said happily, balancing her on my hip.

"Auntie Ai!" she said happily, hugging me as tight as she could, laying her head on her shoulder.

"So, where are Mommy and Daddy?" I asked the smart three and a half year old, kissing her forehead.

"Daddy is talking to Embie outside," she said, "and Mommy went downstaiws to get the clowes." She looked over my shoulder to see Paul. "Uncle Paw!" she squealed delightfully, reaching her hands out for him. I transferred her to my imprint.

"Hey, squirt!" said Paul, tickling her under her chin. "How you doing today?"

"I'm good; I'm watching Thomas the Twain. Watch with me, Uncle Paw!"

I kissed Paul softly, and then planted a kiss to Addy's head. "I'm going to talk to Daddy and Embry."

"Love you," Paul called to my retreating back as I walked towards the back door.

"Love you more," I called back with a small smile.

I opened the back door and saw Embry and Sam talking quietly on the back lawn next to Adrianna's swing set. Embry looked up casually and saw me. He grinned and waved me down. Sam turned and saw me. He instantly tensed, but other than his wandering eyes, I couldn't tell he was nervous at all.

"Hey guys," I said happily.

"Hey, Ai," said Embry, hugging me. "How's your nose?"

"Not broken," I said with a laugh.

"I still think that imprint thing is majorly cool," he said. "It's too funny that Jeff and Paul will feel the pain of childbirth without having the baby."

"Hey, maybe you too," I argued. "You can't tell yet with Adrianna."

Embry paled and Sam and I laughed at his expense.

"So, Sam," I started, and Sam turned his steely gaze to me, "you sent Leah to 'check up' on me and Paul."

"Oh, not your best idea there, Sam," said Embry with a laugh, clapping Sam on the back. Sam glared at Embry, and Embry immediately removed his hand.

"Yes," Sam said strongly. Embry was on his guard in case I started to phase.

"How long did you wait before you and Emily—" I started angrily. He cut me off.

"That's none of your business," he said sharply.

"You don't think Leah and Jeff are still abstinent, do you? Because, I can tell you they are _not_. It's different from the wolf to human imprint! It's stronger than that, since we're both feeling the imprint pull. And we were just sleeping for your information!" I started to vibrate in my skin, and Embry stepped in between me and my brother. I snarled at him, taking a deep breath and clenching my teeth. "I'm _fine_." The shaking still didn't stop.

Embry gave me a sharp pinch on the arm, and I slapped his hand away, growling.

"That was to alert Paul," he said over his shoulder to Sam.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. I opened them again, thinking I was okay, but seeing Sam again, that smug-ass smirk on his face, set me off. He didn't have to be so smug that I was losing control so easily. I started vibrating violently, and I clenched my fists and teeth tightly, trying to hold myself back.

Familiar arms, again, encompassed me. He started to turn my head slowly, as not to anger me. I let him. When my gaze was off Sam, it rested on my imprint, and I stopped shaking immediately, unclenching my teeth and my fists.

"Sam was being a douche," I explained, my head on his chest and my arms around his waist. "Embry pinched me to you'd feel it and know I was in trouble."

Sam smartly said nothing about my comment. Embry looked at Paul, a question in his eyes. He seemed to know exactly what Embry was asking, seeing as Embry never spoke and Paul responded.

"Emily's with her," Paul assured. "You should go."

Embry nodded, and ran into the house, impatient to see his imprint. I turned to Sam, confident I wouldn't phase unless I removed myself from Paul.

"You're not my keeper," I started. "You're not my Alpha. You're my _brother_. Half-brother. You can't _do_ that. It invades our privacy. If my mother is fine with it, you should get used to it. Leah and Jeff have so gone farther than you think they have, and you don't 'check up' on them. We're going to…do stuff…at some point. You can't pound Paul's head in anymore; it would hurt me too. So…just stop. Before I make you phase. Before you make me phase. Before I scare your daughter."

"I'm new to the whole 'big brother' thing," said Sam cautiously, picking his words with care. "I can't deal with this the same way I would deal with any other pack member. I can't ignore it. The protectiveness I have of you has grown since I've met you, along with everyone else in the pack. It's stronger for me because we're related, and I don't know how to express my feelings without getting you to phase on me."

"Talk to me!" I said in exasperation. "Have the 'birds and the bees' talk with me, or tell me how you feel. Did using your mouth even occur to you?"

"You're young. Whatever I say could set you off."

"Then write it down first. Say it to Emily. Anything to stop you from checking up on me. And I won't get preggers unless I stop phasing, and that isn't happening any time soon."

"Okay," he sighed in defeat. "No more late night spying on my sibling and her imprint. Gotcha."

"You were _spying_ on us?!" Paul exclaimed in horror.

"Sheesh, I said I wouldn't do it anymore!" he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

I laughed, and hugged Sam tightly, giving his a sharp pinch in the arm as well. He yelped and clasped his hand over his forearm.

"That was for waking me up this morning," I grumbled, back in Paul's arms. Paul and Sam laughed.

* * *

"Paul," I sighed, pulling away from his tight embrace, "I have to patrol tonight. Like, now."

"No, you don't," he argued, placing light kisses to my neck. "All the young ones blow off their patrols at some point."

"Paul, Jake _will_ hunt me down, and you know it," I retorted.

"You _want_ to patrol?" he asked in confusion.

"No," I sighed again. "If I could, I'd stay here with you forever. You know that. You know it hurts to be away from you. I have to go. The sooner I go, the sooner I come back."

He sighed, kissed me once, twice, thrice, before releasing me.

"I'll be waiting, babe," he murmured, kissing my forehead.

I grabbed my drawstring bag and headed out the door, the hole in my chest opening as soon as I was out the door. I changed and phased quickly, a whimper escaping my wolfy mouth. I searched for Jacob and Leah in my thoughts and found no one. I didn't think I was early. I trotted towards the border, trying to find their scent. Jake was definitely with Nessie; I could barely smell him under the vampire stench, but it was there. I howled, trying to get his attention.

_Edward, do you mind reminding Jake he has patrols?_ I asked in my head, hoping he could hear me. I jogged across the border, closer to the vamps' house. I was getting used to the stench. _Edward, Jake has patrols with me and Leah. Do you mind throwing him out for an hour?_ I tried again, the house within seeing distance. I howled impatiently; how come I was out when I wanted to be with my imprint, but all the others are with their imprints?

I heard a _snap_ behind me and wheeled around. An unfamiliar stink surrounded me. Vampire. I caught a glimpse of him as he tried to dodge my eyes. Red eyes. Red eyes meant it was a danger to humans. I snarled, trying to disguise my panic. I had never fought a rogue vampire before. Hell, I hadn't fought a vampire period. I wondered if it was a newborn. I guess it didn't matter.

"Hello, you stinky mutt," he said sweetly. He. It was a male. I growled, my eyes finally resting on the vampire since it decided to stop moving. He looked like a nomad, since his clothes were bloodstained. Human blood. His clothes looked very expensive, so it didn't make sense. "I was just about to visit the Cullens. I'm from the Volturi; I'm sure you remember me."

Who the hell were the Volturi? Why would I remember him? The Cullens were friends with human-drinkers? I snarled, advancing slowly.

"Ah, yes, my clothes. Well, I met my singer on the way here and simply could not help myself. My colleague should be arriving shortly," he said pleasantly. Two skilled vampires? Not good for me. Where the hell were Leah and Jake? Where the hell were the Cullens? Were they even home?

"I should introduce myself. My name is Felix. My comrade, Demetri, should be arriving any minute," he said, picking at his clothes. He was nervous. He should be; I was having trouble containing my anger, my instinct to protect; kill now, questions later. I, however, knew I couldn't take him. He was skilled, and he had a friend on his way. No way. I howled loudly again, using a claw to scratch my forearm. I winced, and saw the blood seeping out, knowing Paul would be here shortly.

I was in a panic, though I was trying to hide it as best I could. I circled the bloodsucker, snarling, trying to buy some time for Paul to get here. I needed Paul. Someone.

_Aidan, sorry I'm late,_ I heard Leah start.

_Leah, I'm over the border,_ I said, my thoughts jumbled and panicked. _I was trying to find Jake since he's with Nessie. There's a vamp here from the Volturi. His name is Felix. He said he met his singer on the way here and he drank from a human. I'm so scared. I scratched myself so Paul would get here. Come find me._

_Oh my God, Ai, stay where you are,_ she said, her thoughts panic-ridden as well. _Don't even try to fight; he's trained. Can you see the Cullen's house?_

_Yes. I tried to talk to Edward in my head, but I don't think he's home._

_Bad time for a honeymoon,_ I heard her think.

All the while, I was still circling Felix, snarling, growling.

"Come on, you stinky mutt, you don't remember?" he said impatiently. "Are you a pup then? You just transformed?"

I growled when he said "pup" but didn't answer. I gave no indication of hearing him at all. I felt another consciousness meld with mine.

_AJ?_

_Oh my God, Paul, thank God. There's a vamp here from the Volturi and he drank from a human in Forks. I'm over the border. I don't know what to do. Leah's on her way, and I don't know where Jake is. Call him, then come find me._

_No, I'm coming now._

_Please, Paul. We need him. I can't do this alone._

_Quick, then. If he doesn't pick up, tough shit._

_No, call Embry if he doesn't pick up. He'll bring the other pack. The borders don't matter right now._

_Fine._

_I love you,_ I called desperately, hoping he heard it before he phased back.

I saw the small gray wolf, Leah, leap out of the woods and next to me. She growled, noticing the blood on his clothes.

_Aidan, I need you to go as close to the Cullen's house and phase back. Go inside and alert the Cullens. They must've not noticed or not known the Volturi were coming. Scratch me before you go so Jeff get's here. Hurry, please._

_Leah, what if the other guy comes? Demetri? You can't handle them on your own. _

_Better than you trying to fight just one of them. Paul's on his way, and Jacob, too, maybe the other pack. Just go!_

I whimpered, but obeyed. Ran into the woods, and phased back when I could see their door. I got dressed quickly, ran to the front door, and knocked quickly.

The young blond one, Jasper, I think answered the door.

"What can I do for you? Woah, what's wrong? Your emotions are all over the place," he said, and tried using his power on me.

"Stop!" I said. "There's no time. Felix and Demetri from the Volturi are here, and Felix found his singer on his way here and fed in Forks. You have to hurry; I left Leah alone with Felix. Demetri isn't here yet."

"Emmett! Carlisle! Alice!" he called, not bothering to try to calm me down. "We have a situation." He turned to me. "Go back; we'll be right behind you."

I didn't bother to go back in the forest to strip; I phased with my clothes on, barely noticing the scraps flying in every direction, and ran back to Leah. Demetri had just arrived as Paul flew through the trees, landing beside me.

_Jake didn't pick up, _he said. _Embry, Quil, Brady, and Collin are on their way. _He pressed his nose to mine. _I love you, too, Aidan. Forever._

"That is disgusting," said Demetri in monotone.

_You're disgusting! _I growled back, forgetting I couldn't speak.

"Demetri, Felix," said Carlisle; I just noticed the Cullens had moved to stand in front of us. "I can't say that this is expected, nor on good circumstances. Bella, Edward, and Nessie are all out for the night."

"What a shame. I suppose we'll return tomorrow," said Demetri.

"Felix, you have fed on our lands," said Jasper coldly. "You know our hunting styles. You know of our treaty with the shape-shifters. Yet you disregard all we've built. We'll have to move our entire family to a new location if we're suspected."

"Ah, I apologize, but I met my singer. I simply could not help myself," Felix defended.

"Regardless, I'll have to ask you to leave our lands and return to Italy unless you wish to wage war with the shape-shifters," said Carlisle.

I saw Embry and his pack immerge from the forest. Embry was still in human form, but the rest of his pack was phased. Leah ran off into the woods and phased back because she was representing our pack.

"We do not wish to wage war with the shape-shifters. We shall return to Italy. However, Aro shall not be happy. We will return later, expecting a renewal for all family members."

"Of course. However, we must converse with the leaders of the werewolf packs for the final decision."

Leah and Embry stepped off with Carlisle, Jasper and, Alice. They spoke in whispers, but I caught a few words. Embry and Leah wanted to kill the bloodsucker, but didn't want to wage war with the Volturi. They must be really powerful. Carlisle would speak with Aro, but would convey the laws broken and the execution that should be in place. Alice said they would return; that, in her visions was set.

"Go, Felix, Demetri. Your execution will be debated with Aro tonight. Return to Italy, but know that you must return in a month's time," Carlisle said warily. Felix and Demetri fled.

* * *

"Exciting patrol, huh?" said Paul as we lay together that night.

"Never again. I'm gonna bust Jake's ass tomorrow. He better hide; I will track him down, and I will find him, and I will hurt him. Leaving me alone with patrol was a stupid idea."

"Sleep, AJ," murmured Paul.

"Love you," I grumbled, sleep starting to take me.

"Love you, too," I heard him reply before my dreams took me.

* * *

_A/n: All done; I hope you like it. Felix and Demetri will return, but I'm not telling if Felix gets executed bu the wolves. Review, and I will devote an author's note to your kindness._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/n: I hope you like this one; I'm going to try to keep the drama to a minimum until she gets back to school. Now, for some Jacob butt-kicking! Oh, and I know most of you won't understand the term _omoplata_ used below, so there's a link to a video that demonstrates it on my profile cuz stupid FanFiction won't let me post it in a chapter. _

**Chapter Nine**

I woke up the next morning to the blinding sun. I snuggled closer to the warm body beside me, not wanting to move from his arms quite yet. I heard a groan as his arms tightened around me. I had woken him. Damn.

"AJ, what are you doing up so early? It's eight thirty. Go back to bed," Paul mumbled, holding me tighter to him.

"I have the overwhelming urge to hurt Jacob. You with me?"

He sat up in a flash, anger in his eyes. He had a tough time controlling his anger, and now that Jacob had ditched patrols and left a pup like me to deal with two Volturi guards, he wasn't against roughing him up a bit.

"Phased or not?" he asked.

"Let's do our best not to; we'll totally own him if we don't. I call dibs!" I said happily, plucking some shorts and a bathing suit from the floor and heading to the bathroom. I laughed as I heard Paul curse.

I picked up my cell phone to give Seth a call. He answered cautiously. When I asked where Jake was, he told me immediately he was at home, sleeping, and wished me luck. I smiled evilly at the possibilities.

We decided to run there instead of taking Paul's car; we'd surprise him better if he couldn't hear our approach. Billy let us in, not at all suspicious. We walked into Jake's room, and I pounced on him. He groaned.

"Wake up, Alpha," I said, jumping up and down on him. "Wakey, wakey, Jakey!"

"What do you want, Ai?" he grumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"We need to talk about last night," said Paul seriously. "Can we take this outside?"

Jacob looked confused, but followed us outside. I made sure we would be far enough away that Billy wouldn't hear, but close enough to make a run for it if we needed it.

"You ditched patrols, Jake," I sighed. His eyes widened and he made to speak, but I cut him off. "You left me alone for patrols; even Leah came late. I had to deal with two leeches from the Volturi alone until she got to me."

"You dealt with experienced leeches by yourself?!" asked Jake, bewildered.

"Where were you when she needed you?" growled Paul. "Embry's pack came, I came, the Cullen's came. Where were you?"

"None of your business," snapped Jacob.

I couldn't help myself and punched him in the jaw with all my might. "Of course it's our business! You missed patrols with leeching running around and I was panicking, Paul was panicking, Leah was panicking, everyone was panicking. Where were you? With Renesmee?"

"Yes," he whispered.

I went for a double leg takedown, but he sprawled away, and I went down instead. I got him into my guard and got control of his right arm. I reached my left arm across his back, swung my legs around him, and trapped his face down in my omoplata. I started to sit up with his arms in my lock, as his arm slowly started to go in the wrong direction.

"Stop!" he cried. "Uncle!" I waited until I heard that satisfying _pop_ and a yelp of pain before I sat back down and rolled off him. "Shit, Aidan," he cursed, biting his lip as he shoved his arm back into his socket. "Will you tell me what happened now?"

"Well, I saw Felix first," I began. "He said he came to see the Cullens and his eyes were blood red and he had blood on his clothes. I was panicking, but I think he was too, because he knew I didn't know who he was and thought I'd attack. He said he met his 'singer', whatever that is, and couldn't resist. Leah came late, and I explained to her what was happening. I scratched myself so Paul would phase and look for you and Embry before coming to find me. Leah told me to get the Cullens and by the time I came back with them, Demetri, his colleague, had gotten there. I didn't want to leave Leah alone with them, but I knew we needed help. Anyway, Doctor Leech acted like our mediator, and we all wanted Felix to be subject to execution because of the treaty, but the Volturi are pretty powerful and we didn't want to start a war. Doctor Leech sent them away, but told Felix to come back in a month for the final decision. He also said he'd talk to Aro, their leader, and see if he could be subject to the treaty without starting a war."

Jake whistled. "I missed the best patrol in years," he grumbled. "I wanted to take a snap at those leeches."

"Jacob," started Paul angrily, "shouldn't the wolf imprints patrol together? That way, it wouldn't hurt to be away from them during patrols. You can assign a supervisor to make sure they stay on track, like Seth. Jared is starting to lean more towards the Olympic pack than the La Push pack, so he might join, and Simon was shaking like a leaf a couple days ago, so they get Simon, and we might get Jared. Seth and Jared could alternate with Leah and Jeff and Aidan and I. You can't patrol with the halfling, can you?"

"I don't know," Jake said. "I'd have to ask her parents, but she's getting old enough to make her own decisions. And besides, we might need her. So yeah, I guess. I'll start making up the schedule once my arm decides to stop throbbing," he pondered, glowering at me.

"Shouldn't have ditched, Jake," I taunted. "We're raiding your kitchen by the way; we haven't eaten."

He groaned as we walked back to the house.

"Pancakes, anyone?" asked Paul, pulling out the pancake mix.

* * *

We ended up going out to eat, because Jacob hadn't cleaned out his pantry in months. I think I founded something living in it. We made Jake pay, though.

We were sitting in a booth at Forks Diner, Paul next to me, and Jake across from us when I felt my phone vibrate. I picked it up excitedly after reading the caller ID, "City Morgue: you stab 'em, we slab 'em."

"Hey, baby girl!" said Dane happily. "How you doing?"

"Awesome! Sorry I haven't called lately, hun. I was getting into school and everything."

"And the hot guys?"

"I managed to snag myself one," I said with a smirk as Paul looked at our exchange curiously; I knew he could hear Dane with our sensitive hearing.

"Oh, AJ, that's amazing. Tell me everything. What's his name?"

"Paul. And, damn is he _fine_." Paul laughed.

"Was that him, baby girl? He sounds sexy," he said. "So, do you wanna know how I've been doing?"

"Of course! How's Brendan?"

"You remembered!" Dane said happily. "He's good. We've been going steady for a while now. I really like him, baby girl, and he really likes me."

"I'm so happy for you, hun. Now, have you told your parents?"

"Ugh, don't bring that up now!" he whined. "No, I haven't, but you know my parents; they'll kick me out and disown me!"

"Hun, you have to tell them at some point. New subject: colleges?"

"Guess where I applied? And got accepted, too?"

"I dunno. Tell me."

"University of Washington. It's in Seattle and I start in February!"

"That's awesome! It's not to far from La Push, right?" I looked at Paul for confirmation and he nodded.

"No, it's not; don't worry, I checked. And Brendan got accepted, too, so you can meet Brendan, and I can meet this Paul of yours," I heard him chuckle. God, I missed him.

"I miss you, hun," I murmured. He heard me.

"Me too, baby girl," he sighed. "I'll see you in three months, you know. Can you believe it's already mid-November?"

"Already?" My eyes widened in surprise. I had been out of school for that long? I needed to go back ASAP. "Holy shit!"

He laughed. "I know. I love you. Muah."

"Love you, too, hun. Muah," I said and hung up. I turned to Paul. "I need to go back to school."

"Babe, I don't think that's the best idea right now," said Paul softly, gauging my reaction.

"But, Paul, I've missed so much! How am I ever going to catch up? I've barely touched on the shit you guys have collected for me. I'm going to be so behind!"

I looked across the table to Jacob, my Alpha. He made all the final decisions. He didn't look at me, but I could tell he heard and was thinking.

"You could ask the Cullen's to tutor you," he suggested. "They're all over a hundred and have gone to high school more times than they can count. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

I looked at Paul to make sure he was okay with this; he was never fond of the bloodsuckers. Paul looked torn, like he wanted me to get the help he knew I needed, but didn't want me to go to _them_ for it. I guess he saw that I had no other choice, and he sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Calm down, Ai," Jake soothed. "It's not like you've never met them before."

"Jake, I met half of them when I broke both mine and Paul's nose, and the other half I met when the creepy leeches came and you were no where to be found. You can't blame me for being a little angst-y," I explained, popping my knuckles nervously. He winced.

"Ai," he said, standing in front of me, hands on my shoulders. "You'll be fine. Take a deep breath." I did what he asked and felt a little better. "Who do you want to tutor you?"

"Who's the funniest one?" I asked immediately. Maybe if I had a funny leech tutor me, I wouldn't be as nervous. Jacob smiled.

"You asked for it," he mumbled. "Do you have all your stuff?" I nodded.

He knocked twice on the door before letting himself in. I followed cautiously.

"Emmett?" he called.

I was frozen in fright, trying to fight my instinct to phase when a really huge vampire materialized in front of my Alpha. He really was huge. There's no other word to describe him. He looked like ate things bigger than me for breakfast.

"Hey, Jake. What do you need?" he said, a grin encompassing most of his face. He didn't look as intimidating with that smile on. He looked…like a big teddy bear.

"I got a wolf for you to tutor," he started. "She's missed about two months of school, and she just started doing the work she's missed. She's really behind and needs some help." He stepped aside so Emmett could see me. "This is Aidan. Aidan, this is Emmett. You asked who the funniest one was, and this is him."

"I asked for the funniest one, not the scariest one," I hissed at him.

Emmett let out a booming laugh that scared me to pieces. I started vibrating in my skin again, and Jacob shot both Emmett and I a look.

"Em, Jesus, you're going to make her phase with that laugh," he scolded. "Aidan, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Calm down." He squeezed my shoulder, and I bit my lip, forcing the trembles to subside.

"Sorry, Aidan," Emmett mumbled looking at his feet. He looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I bit back a smile. "So, do you have your work?" he asked softly, as if not to scare me with his loud voice again. I nodded. He led me to the dining room table, and pulled out a chair for me before sitting down to my left. "I think she'll be okay, Jake. You can go find Ness; I think she's in the music room with Jasper. He's teaching her guitar." He turned to me and smiled goofily, showing off his dimples, and I couldn't help but smile back. "So, how much school did you miss?"

"A lot?" I offered. He laughed. "I haven't been to school since mid September."

He whistled. "I guess I have a lot to cover. Have the pack been taking notes for you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, shuffling the papers around before pulling out the packet of notes, half in Leah's miniscule script, and half in Paul's barely legible print. "They're organized from the first class to the last class I missed, and they have the topic for the day at the top."

"Then let's get cracking on this. Let's see…math…geometry, logic. Now, you see…"

* * *

Emmett was a great teacher. I learned about inverse, and converse, and contrapositives in Math, and had started reading _Macbeth_ in English. So far, I understood nothing of in the book. The language was too old. I could understand bits and pieces, but while I read the book, I had to summarize each paragraph. I was going to meet with Emmett again in two days.

Emmett is the coolest vamp I've ever met. After we finished the work, we just talked. He talked about his human life, and what he remembered. He was Emmett McCarty, and was attacked by a bear in the woods when an angel saved him. The angel turned out to be Rosalie, his mate. She saved him because she felt alone and never wanted the vampire life. She wanted a child more than anything, and Emmett felt so horrible she couldn't have one. She was a bit less bitter since Renesmee was born, but she still wants a baby of her own. I felt bad for her.

I told Emmett about Dane, and Paul, and the pack, and what ever else I could think of. I told him about my complete and utter ownage of Jacob this morning, and he laughed, giving me a high five.

When Paul came to pick me up, Emmett showed me to the door, and I hugged him.

"Thanks, Em, for tutoring me," I said.

"No problem, pup," he said, that goofy smile on his face. Somehow, I didn't mind when he called me pup. "See you on Wednesday?"

"You know it."

Paul and I ran back towards his house. Once we got there, we both sunk into the sofa, his arms encompassing me, making me feel safe as my heart swelled.

"How was the tutoring?" he asked me, playing absentmindedly with my hair.

"Fun. I was scared shitless at first, but he's hilarious. I still have some work to do though. Did you know that vampires can't have babies? Ever?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Emmett was talking to me about his mate, Rosalie. She never wanted to be a vampire, so she's really bitter about it. She wanted to have a family and grow old and all that, and she can't. She wants to be human. She wants a baby more than anything. I feel so bad for her."

"Why did Doctor Leech change her if she didn't want it?"

"I dunno. I guess she was dying, and he wanted to save her. Did you know that Emmett was mauled by a bear, and Rosalie saved him?"

"I guess you did a little more than studying," he chuckled.

"We got bored. You can't blame me. Blame my tiny attention span," I pouted. "Are you patrolling tonight?"

"No, Jake and the half-ling are."

"Great. I want food. Let's go to my mom's house."

Paul looked like he was going to faint. "Right now?"

"She has to meet my imprint at some point. Let's get dressed. I promise she won't bite."

* * *

_A/n: Next chapter is meeting the mom! Sorry it took so long, and review please._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/n: Okay, I'm so sorry that it's been so long. I absolutely despise the use of Author's Notes as chapters. So, I apologize, and here's the awaited chapter._

**Chapter Ten**

Dinner at Mom's was surprisingly uneventful. Mom liked Paul, Paul liked Mom, and I loved my cake. Simple as that. She was surprised at how devoted we were to each other, but she couldn't complain; she had been an imprintee after all.

My mother had finally told me about my father. They had met at La Push while he was married and his wife was pregnant. He imprinted on her, and it was the hardest thing that could have ever happened to her. She was the cause of a broken marriage, and a heartbroken child. She had complete control of how his family would end up, and chose to be selfish; she asked him to run away with her. She had just moved to Forks, so no one knew her, and no one was dubious of her. She felt horrible, and once she met Sam, I knew she regretted it.

Paul, Jared, and I had patrols, so I hugged my mother, and Paul kissed her cheek before we ran off into the forest, stripping and phasing.

Jared was getting sick of not having a wolf-imprint. He would be in our minds as we talked to each other, and wished Kim could hear him, or that she was just there. So, we tried not to think too much about each other, or talk too much. We told Jake, and he said Seth was the same way. However, without the mediators, how would we get any patrolling done? Our Alpha came up with a solution: trust. He would trust us to patrol together with no one else, and would let Jared and Seth patrol together. It would be better for their piece of minds.

Paul was a lot more protective of me since what happened with the leeches. Carlisle said that Aro, the Volturi leader, would not make a decision until he was actually in Forks. That's right; the Volturi leader and guard along with the accused were coming to Forks in two weeks. Jacob and Embry were stressed big time.

Emmett finally got me caught up, and today would be my first day back in school. A member of the pack was in every single one of my classes, except Photography, so if I started to lose control, they'd escort me out. Paul said not to worry about anything, but Leah was more realistic and pulled me aside.

"There are a group of girls in our school," she started hesitantly. "They are after every single member of the pack. As in, they want them to be their boyfriends. Your hearing is better, so you might hear the nasty rumors they will spread about you, or what they wish they could do to any member of the pack. And the boys will be after you, too, and Paul will be irrational. You need to be prepared. Bring an identical set of clothes to school so if you do phase, no one will talk. I'm worried about you, Ai."

"Don't worry, Lee," I said. "I'll be fine."

But I wasn't.

* * *

Paul was with me up until the first bell rang. He kissed me sweetly before heading off to the class I did not have with him, taking a piece of my heart with him. Embry met up with me in front of Spanish, which I still hadn't dropped yet.

"You okay, Ai?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Em."

Spanish was a bore and I was going to switch out first thing tomorrow so I could have a break period with Leah. Second was History with Paul and Seth, each one on either side of me.

"I missed you, AJ," he whispered and kissed my cheek.

"Mr. Walker and Ms. Cole, this is a school, not a parking lot. Please keep your hands to yourselves," said Mr. Stan as he looked down his nose at us.

"Sure thing, Mr. S," I said.

Next period was Science, with Paul and Jake. Leah saw me in hallway and informed me that several of those girls were in my class, and to be strong. I nodded and hugged her.

We got there a couple minutes early. My assigned seat was with Jake, but not Paul. I noticed he was sitting next to a bottle blond, who was snapping her chewing gum very loudly. Every time she did that, Paul would wince. I smiled at that.

"So," she started, snapping her gum. "Paul, what are you doing tonight?"

"Going out with my friends and my girlfriend, Mary," he said.

"Oh. Who is she?" she asked bitterly.

"My girlfriend? I don't believe that's any of your business."

"But, Paulie, I really thought we had something. Remember that night a couple months ago? Wasn't it magical?"

"No," he said shortly, glancing at me to gauge my reaction.

Jake's hand on my arm caused me to realize I was shaking. Vibrating out of my skin. I received a text a couple seconds later from Paul.

_Don't listen to her. I imprinted on you. I love you._

Just those words from across the room caused me to stop shaking. I decided to get up and show that girl a piece of my mind.

"Ai," said Jake worriedly. I ignored him and walked up to Paul, and kissed him passionately, not caring about my audience.

"Paul," I said softly. "You are still going out with me tonight, right?"

"Of course, baby," he said, his hand snaking around my waist. "Mary, this is Aidan, my wonderful girlfriend."

"Oh. Her," she said in disgust, looking me up and down. Paul growly low, but I stroked his back soothingly and he didn't even shake.

"Yes, me," I said sweetly. "Well, bye, Paul. Love you."

"Love you, too, AJ."

The bell rang as the teacher strode through the doorway, oblivious of what happened. I took my seat beside Jake as he scolded me.

* * *

Lunch was okay. Mary and her cronies, Beth, Amy, Megan, and Jocelyn, were glaring at me the entire time, but I ignored them. The day was half over. If I could just get through the day…

God, apparently, didn't want me to make it through the day. He apparently wanted me to rip those girls' throats out.

No pack member had Photography with me. I had taken pictures, so it was time to develop them in the dark room.

"Did you see that hussy all over Paulie?" I heard Mary say. I froze. She was in this class? Shit.

"Yeah. How could she steal him from you? He was yours," said Beth.

"Actually, at one point, he was _ours_. God, he's amazing in bed," I heard Jocelyn say.

I started to shake, and sent a text to every pack member at school plus my brother.

_Come get me, please come get me. I'm going to kill them. Come get me. I'm in Photography. Come get me._

"I know, right?" said Amy. "God, what I wouldn't give just to do it one more time…"

"Ms. Cole! Jacob Black needs to speak with you. Take your things," said the Photo teacher.

I was still shaking, my hands clenched tightly. Jake grabbed my bag when he saw my face and hurried us out. Leah appeared with her things and held my hand.

"What did they say, Ai?" she asked, once we were clear of the school and in the woods.

"They were saying…" I started, but my anger wouldn't let me finish. I exploded with a loud growl and tore down a couple trees before I heard an injunction in my head.

_STOP!_

I whimpered and did what my Alpha commanded. I thought about what happened during Photo and realized that my Paul, my imprint, had slept with those sluts. He was a man-whore. The thought made me whimper, and the hole in my chest expanded.

_Can you phase back?_ asked Jake.

I whimpered and didn't answer. What if I was inadequate? What if preferred them to me? I let out a loud howl of sorrow. I needed Paul to tell me it wasn't true. I needed him.

_Is she okay? What happened?_ I heard Seth's voice in my head. I let out another howl.

_God, she's never going to phase back!_ I heard Embry think. _Not after he confirms it._

I let out the loudest howl yet.

_Tell me it's not true_, I asked brokenly. _Tell me!_

Their thoughts were silent, and I knew.

_No! Goddamnit!_

I grabbed my bag in my teeth and I ran. I ran far away, to someone I knew would be there for me.

* * *

I was in the woods next to Forks High. Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Rose should all be there. Nessie was at home, I knew that.

I let out an anguished howl. I needed Emmett. I hoped Edward would hear my thoughts and tell him. He was my big teddy bear, and I needed a hug.

I felt my bag vibrate and my phone fell out. I looked at the screen. It was from Emmett.

_I'm coming, Ai_.

I sobbed brokenly as I waited for my favorite vampire. He was there in a matter of seconds and hugged my wolf form tightly.

"Oh, Aidan, what's wrong? Why won't you phase back? I'm not Edward; I can't read your mind."

I snuggled into his cold, hard body, and somehow got comfort from that. My thoughts started to calm and my wolf form shuddered before started to melt away. Emmett handed me my clothes and turned his back so I could change. Once I was decent, I flew into his arms.

"Paul slept with so many people at school before me," I cried, and Emmett stroked my back. "He's a man-whore."

"I was a man-whore when I was human," he said. "I changed when Carlisle turned me, and I had Rose. He doesn't need the others anymore because he had you, his imprint."

"But what if I'm not good enough for him? What if he prefers those whores?"

"Then, he's a dumbass."

I chuckled brokenly.

"It hurts, Emmett," I whispered. "Right here. It really hurts." I grabbed at my chest where my heart should've been. It was replaced with a black hole of despair.

"I'm so sorry, Ai," he murmured against my hair. "Do you need anything?"

I pondered a bit, trying to stop my tears. "Can I go home with you? I live with Paul and—"

"Sure. Esme should be home."

"Is Mrs. Doctor Fang nice?" I asked timidly.

He laughed that booming laugh of his that made me smile.

"She'll cook for you."

That was all I needed to know.

* * *

Mrs. Doctor Fang, or Esme, was seriously nice. She cooked for me, she played cards with me, we watched movies together, and we didn't talk about Paul once. It was refreshing not to be around him all the time, though the hole in my chest was slowly eating away at me. When I told Esme that I wanted to take a nap, she understood and offered the guest room to me.

I awoke abruptly from my nap, breathing heavily, and silent tears were falling down my face. I had dreamt Paul had left me for Mary.

I heard an anguished howl from outside the bedroom window. I would know that howl anywhere.

It was Paul.

I curled up in a ball on my bed, wishing he would leave. I heard quiet, quick footstep to my room, and looked up to see my bear.

"Should I let him in?" Emmett asked.

"No," I said quietly.

He nodded and kissed my cheek before racing down the stairs. Paul had phased and I heard their conversation.

"She's not here," said Emmett tersely.

"Bullshit. I followed her scent here. Please, please let me see her. Please, Emmett," Paul begged, his voice cracking.

"She doesn't want to see you. Did you know I found her outside Forks High, and she couldn't phase back? She was crying and telling my how much it hurt. She was taking a nap, and _screaming_ for you not to leave her. She's your imprint. You can't do that."

"It was all before! Before I met her. They meant nothing to me. She means everything to me. Please, please, Emmett. Please."

"She doesn't want to see you," Emmett repeated.

"Aidan!" I heard my imprint call. "Aidan, I know you can hear me. Please, talk to me. Please, baby, I need you. Please."

"Emmett, get him out of here," I whispered; if I spoke any louder, I knew my voice would crack.

"She crying, goddamnit. You made her cry again. Get out of here, Paul."

"Please," he whispered brokenly.

"Get out of here."

I sobbed as I heard the anguished howl of my imprint as he sped away.

* * *

Emmett was sitting beside me when I woke up, stroking my hair.

"Hey, Ai. Jake called. He's worried about you. Do you want your cell phone so you can call him? It's been buzzing like crazy."

I nodded, wiping the salty tears I had cried in my sleep from my face. He handed it to me and left me to call my Alpha.

I opened my phone and saw twenty unread text messages. I scrolled down in my inbox and found two from Jake, three from Leah, one from Embry, one from Seth, and the rest from Paul. Twelve messages from Paul. I read the ones from Jake first.

_Where are you? Paul's really worried._

_Aidan, come home. We're a wreck without you._

The ones from Leah were better.

_Take all the time you need, honey._

_Paul's coming for you. Give him a piece of your mind._

_Paul can't phase back. What happened?_

The ones from Embry and Seth both asked how I was doing. I decided to answer Leah first.

_I couldn't face him. Emmett sent him home._

Next, I answered Jake.

_I'll be in school tomorrow. And tell Paul to go fuck himself._

The ones from Embry and Seth, I sent the same message:

_I'm fine. Tell Paul he's an asshole and not to come around here anymore._

I took a deep breath and read the ones from Paul.

_Baby, what's wrong?_

_I love you, AJ. Come home._

_Please, I need to see you. _

_What did you hear them say?_

_I'm so sorry, Aidan._

_I love you. Please, hear me out._

_I'm coming. Where are you?_

_Why are you with the leeches?_

_God, please, Aidan. Please let me see you. I just need to see you. _

_It hurts, Aidan. _

I stopped reading as silent tears streamed down my face. I grasped at my chest, feeling the hole open wider and wider as I gasped for breath. I tried to hold myself together as the black feeling inside me started enveloping me. I wrapped my arms around my waist, trying to keep some light to battle the darkness but it was no use. The darkness encompassed me as I let out a shriek of agony.

* * *

Emmett cocked his head to the side before racing up the stairs at the shriek he heard. How could something so beautiful like imprinting be so painful? He stroked his favorite wolf's hair, trying to soothe her, but it was no use. She screamed again, hugging herself around the waist like Bella used to when Edward left.

He looked down at the bed and saw her phone open. He glanced at the messages whimpered in worry. Paul's messages were heartfelt and he could almost feel his pain.

"Carlisle!" he called in concern.

His father was beside him in seconds. Carlisle couldn't ever remember seeing Emmett frantic like this. He looked down at Aidan, and recoiled at the sight of her agony. He remembered Bella holding herself together similarly after they had come back and she didn't believe they still loved her.

"What's wrong with her, Carlisle?" Emmett asked, his eyes anxious.

"I don't know. Call Jake and Sam."

* * *

Jacob Black and Sam Uley were at the Cullens minutes later. They heard Aidan's torturous cries and raced into the house.

"We don't know what's wrong," explained Carlisle. "Edward can barely decipher her thoughts and Jasper is attempting to calm her down."

They all raced up the stairs to see Aidan no longer screaming, lucid, with Jasper's hand on her arm.

"Is Paul okay?" she asked. "Our connection…"

Carlisle answered.

"I looked at your x-rays again," he said. "Because Paul's nose broke, and yours broke because of the connection, I noticed that your break wasn't as severe as his. This is causing me to hypothesize that because you are suffering the actual pain, his pain will not be as severe."

"Is he okay?" she asked.

They shrugged.

* * *

"Paul, are you okay?" asked Jeff.

Paul was looking like shit ever since this afternoon when he found out that Aidan found out about his escapades with the sluts of the school. Emmett sent him home when he tried to get to Aidan. Now, Paul was wide-eyed, a hand over his chest.

"Paul?"

"It hurts," he said, astounded. "Ow. Fuck. It really hurts."

"That's what happens when you hurt your imprint, Paul," Jeff started to explain.

"I know that," Paul snapped. "This is…different. It's not me. It's her! It's Aidan. I did this to her. I need to make it right."

"Paul! Stop," said Jeff, standing in front of Paul to prevent his escape. "She doesn't want you there. You did this to her. How could she? Jake said she'd be in school tomorrow. Calm down."

Jeff felt his phone vibrate, and he picked it up. It was Jake.

"Are you with Paul?" asked the Alpha.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He feels Aidan's pain, but it's not bad. He's going to stay with me and Leah; he can't go back to that house without her."

"Okay. Keep him sane."

* * *

"Paul's fine, Ai," said Jake. She fell back into the pillows with a sigh of relief. "I don't think you should go back to school tomorrow."

"I agree," said Jasper. "I don't think you could handle it, based on your emotional distress. I think that because of your pain multiplied by your imprint's pain, you couldn't take it. I'm suppressing your emotions, but if I let you go, I think that you couldn't handle it. I could barely handle; your emotions were so strong."

She sighed and looked away, her face heating with shame. It was driven away by Jasper, but it was still lurking in the shadows. She should be able to control her emotions. She should be able to move away from Jasper without losing consciousness again. It was unfair.

"Don't feel like that," whispered Jasper. "You're still young, and your imprint did unspeakable things. I would be surprised if you didn't feel like this."

She harrumphed and crossed her arms. Emmett kissed her forehead before he left. Jasper sent her lethargic feelings, and she was out like a light.

* * *

_I was in school again. In science class. Paul was sitting next to Mary as she snapped her gum._

_"Paulie, we had something special."_

_"That we did, Mary," he responded seductively, leering over at me. I shuddered as tears pooled in my eyes._

_"What about your girlfriend?" she sneered._

_"What girlfriend?" he scoffed as he leaned towards her…their eyes closed…their mouths centimeters apart…_

I woke up in a cold sweat, my scream of agony suppressed. I angrily wiped away the tears as I looked at the time. It was noon the next day. I looked outside, and it was raining, which meant the Cullens were in school. I looked at my bedside table and saw a note for me.

_Aidan,_

_Alice, Bella, Edward, and Rosalie are at school. Esme went hunting and Carlisle is at work. I'm here and so is Jasper. We'll be downstairs if you need us._

_Your bear,_

_Emmett_

I smiled to myself of the thoughtfulness of this note. I turned to my phone and saw four new messages. I flipped it open. Two from Leah, one from Jake, and one from Paul.

From Leah:

_Jake told us what happened. Are you okay?_

_I'll miss you at school. I dropped Spanish for you._

From Jake:

_Paul's taking it really hard. Please hear him out._

From Paul:

_I love you._

I sighed and didn't answer as I closed my phone. I decided to venture down the stairs for a couple of sandwiches, a liter of soda, and an entire chicken.

"Hey, pup!" I heard Emmett call from the kitchen. I entered and saw him making exactly what I was craving.

"How did you know?"

"Alice had a vision of the fridge being out of some specific items, so I decided to make them for you."

"Thanks, Emmy-bear," I said. He grimaced at the nickname. "Where's Jasper?"

"Hunting. I have to keep you sane in the meantime. Oh, and something came in the mail for you."

I entered the living room, curious. I saw about one hundred white lilies, my favorite flowers. I saw a card and opened it, recognizing Paul handwriting.

_One pure white lily for every day that I've loved you._

I scowled.

"Emmett, do you guys have a computer? And can I use your credit card for a sec?"

He looked confused for a second, but showed me where the computer was and offered me his credit card. First I went on Google and looked up "flowers that represent infidelity." Emmett whistled.

"That's cold, Ai."

* * *

Paul got home from school tired and upset. Aidan wasn't there, and those sluts kept coming onto him.

He entered his house and saw five yellow roses with a card. He definitely knew what yellow roses meant, but never expected her to retaliate. He was afraid to open the card, but did so nonetheless.

_Five yellow roses for every girl you've slept with. I'm sure I'm missing a few._

Words cannot describe his agony as his world came crashing down. He flew out of the house and into the forest, exploding out of his clothes with a howl of sorrow.

* * *

_A/n: I'm finally done! Reviews make the world go round!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/n: I really hate when people use author's notes as chapters. I really do. So I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. ...I love you!_

**Chapter Eleven**

I felt the unfamiliar pain in my chest and knew it was him. I would've smirked evilly if not for the imprint connection. I felt guilty and ashamed that I would do this to my imprint. He obviously loves me; why can't I just accept that? Why do I have to focus on what he did before he met me, before he imprinted? That should mean nothing now, but it means so much. Maybe...if I just talked to him...

He _hurt_ me. And I hurt him. We're even.

I felt my phone vibrate. Jake was calling me. I sighed and picked up.

"What do you want, butt-head?"

"What did you do?!" he screamed into the phone.

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"He can't phase back! He's gone completely AWOL. He's tearing down trees...it's like he can't control himself! He won't even listen to my injunctions. Aidan...he _needs_ you. What did you do?"

"He sent me lilies for every day he's loved me...I sent him a yellow rose for every girl he's slept with."

"Fuck, Aidan! Why would you do that?"

"He hurt me! You don't understand! He _hurt_ me. I couldn't go anywhere without Jasper! It's his turn now."

"Fuck you, Aidan! I'm _ordering_ you—"

I hung up the phone. If I can't hear it, I don't have to do it.

But I had to do it. It was my fault. My fault. He's gone all wolfy, and we might even get exposed, and they'd take everyone away...

That thought hurt. Not seeing Jake, Sam, Embry...Paul. Oh, God, I'm an idiot. Such a _fucking_ idiot!

"Emmett, I gotta go..."

He materialized in front of me and looked at my face carefully before hugging me and sending me off.

Once he let me go, I took off like a bat out of hell. I stripped and phased on the run, listening for my Paul. My Paul.

_Aidan? Oh, thank God. Aidan's coming, _said Jeff in relief

_Yep, it's me. Where's my idiot?_

_He's down the road a little...Aidan...don't upset him again_, said Jake.

_I'll be a good little puppy; I promise._

I found him quickly. My silver wolf. He was snarling at everyone that went near him. I stepped right up in his business and he roared. I howled back. He took a step back. I took a step forward. He took a step forward. I held my ground. All I could hear from his mind were vicious snarls and growls.

_Paul..._

His head jerked up and his eyes met mine.

_Paul, it's me. It's Aidan. Paul?_

I heard him whimper.

_Paul, I love you._

He broke out of his trance slowly.

_Aidan...my Aidan. I love you. I'm so sorry. Oh, God, I'm so sorry. Please, please don't do that again. I'll do anything, please don't leave me again, please don't do this to me again. Please don't do this to us again. I love you. Aidan?_

I sighed and rubbed my snout against his.

_I love you, Paul. _

_God, I love you. I fucking love you, Aidan._

* * *

Well, after that little bout of insanity, we were pretty much back to normal. I was back at Paul's house and today, I was going back to school. I smirked. I could handle the tramps today. I could wrestle a bear, and win. I could do anything.

"Aidan," started Paul. "Just let me know if you feel that way again, or if they're bothering you. Please; I don't want a repeat."

"I'm good today, Paulie." He grimaced. "Love ya, hun."

"Love you, too, baby."

I was fine. Fine in study hall with Leah, fine in History, fine in science, even with Mary snapping at her gum, because Paul had requested to change his seat. He wasn't next to me, but he was away from Mary, which was a plus. I was fine at lunch.

Photography was the class that everyone was worried for. Not me. I was anticipating when I could rip into them. Not literally. Calm yourself.

Jake was worried about my state of mind and now Paul and Leah were in Photo with me until I could handle it. I felt like a baby who needed a sitter. It was an annoying feeling.

Dark room. I had missed a shitload of material, so I had to print some things first. Paul was next to me and Leah was sitting closer the the bitches.

"Ew. She's back," I heard Jocelyn say.

"I know. Paulie doesn't sit next to me in Science anymore. Ugh, she's such a bitch."

"Did you see how she's never alone? I think she's getting her piece of everyone," said Amy snootily.

"Even Leah?" asked Beth softly, noting that said person was next to them.

"Definitely. We always knew she was a lesbian. She's only got that hot piece of man-meat to cover it up."

I stood up, shaking Paul off my arm. I walked straight up to them.

"Hi!" I said enthusiastically. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Y—no. Sit down, Aidan," said Mary with an evil smile on her face. I tried my best not to barf.

"So, I heard you guys talking all that shit about me, and it's all wrong. The only reason everyone is crowding me is because I almost killed you guys last time when I heard you guys talking about my Paul." My voice had not lost it's excited tone. "I really don't give a shit what you say about me, but when you bring my friends into it, it's a whole different story. Leah is the best friend I could ever ask for. And no, she is not a lesbian. Trust me; I've walked in on her and Jeff one too many times. Paul might have slept with you, but he cares about me, and not you. Did you notice at all when Paul would wince when you snapped your gum? That is about the most annoying habit you could come up with; you should get rid of it. You all do realize that guys come to you for a quick fuck, and not a relationship, right? You're probably not that good in the sack; your vaginas must be the size of Jupiter by now. And all the STDs you must have by now...God, why do people even come to you? Hookers probably get checked more than you guys. So, thanks for this nice chat. If you ever look at Paul again, I will end you. If you ever talk smack about Leah or any of my friends, I will end you. Capiche?"

They all snorted, but nodded. I smiled and waved a friendly goodbye before returning to Paul and making out with him. I was being juvenile. I was staking my claim. And I really, _really_ fucking hope they got the picture. I didn't want to have to conversation again.

"Have I told you recently how much I love you?" said Paul, loud enough for them to hear, but not loud enough to make it obvious he _wanted_ them to hear.

"Not today," I smirked.

"I love you. How did you know the right words to make them leave me alone? I've been trying and trying, but they never listen."

"Death threats."

"I knew I loved you for a reason."

* * *

The rest of the day, I was on a high. I was giggly and it scared Seth. I was jumpy and had a lunch full of soda and sugar, so probably on a sugar high. I think I was bothering Paul. He put his hand on my shoulder four times so far to stop me from jumping. I want to go shopping! I miss Emmett. Maybe I can visit. Why are the birds so happy? I want to visit Addy and Sammie and Emily.

"AJ," said Paul slowly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good, good, good, good, gooooood."

"Sugar high?"

"Absolutely positutely. Can I go phase now? Made it past Photo and I finished Math, even though that class is so boring, and I finished French and now we're in study hall and the bell's about to ring and I want to go home to see my mommy because I haven't seen her in the longest time and I miss her and Sue gave her a cake, and I want some cake because I love that cake, almost as much as I love you, and I want to go wolfy and play with Emmett because he was so nice to me and—" My tirade had been cut off by a forceful kiss from Paul. I completely forgot what I was saying and melted on the spot.

"I thought you'd never stop talking," he said after pulling away and taking a breath.

"You're a big meanie head."

Paul led me out to the woods where we phased. I chased a couple squirrels, which was fun because they're so damn fast.

We stopped by my mom's to say high. I was denied my cake because Paul was still waiting for my sugar crash. We went to visit my brother and my niece. She was with Embry, of course, but she was determined to play with me. Embry had a heart-attack every time I threw her in the air and decided to catch her at the last minute. Addy was loving it.

All in all, one of the best days since I've phased.

* * *

_A/n: this chapter is a little all over the place because I needed to cover a lot of ground. Review?_


End file.
